Decir adios imposible
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Darien termina su relación con Serena y alguien ve una oportunidad en esto DXS
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Este es mi primer fanfic de Sailor Moon, bueno, en realidad fue mi primer fic de todos asì que no es muy bueno espero que les guste. Esta enfocado en parte de la historia original, cuando Darien decide terminar con Serena, creyendo que los sueños que había estado teniendo eran una advertencia para poder protegerla. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, quizá haya cambiado algunas cosas pero ya no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo fue que pasó todo.

Les recuerdo que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, por si alguien lo piensa.

DECIR ADIOS… IMPOSIBLE

CAPÍTULO 1

FLASHBACK

"_Serena… lo nuestro no puede ser" afirmaba Darien a tiempo que la apartaba de él "lo nuestro se acabó"._

"_¿Qué...qué es lo que dices¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Serena aún sin haber analizado completamente el significado de esas palabras._

"_Adiós" fue lo único que él respondió, evitando encontrarse con los grandes ojos azules que lo miraban con tristeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que su corazón no quería entender. Y dándole la espalda se marcha lentamente dejando atrás a una joven atónita y confundida, que trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido._

"…_Darien…?" vociferó levemente cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, pero él ya no estaba, su susurro solo fue escuchado por el viento y entonces pudo sentir gruesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. ¿Realmente era ese el final?_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Miles de pensamientos rodeaban su mente mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas, la cuál en esos momentos era algo que sinceramente no le importaba lo único que tenía en su mente era esa escena que por más que intentaba no lograba sacar, mientras miles de preguntas la atormentaban y golpeabas insistentemente.

El día transcurría lentamente, era un día hermoso el sol brillaba y la brisa del viento se podía sentir en el rostro como una suave caricia mientras transportaba el aroma de las flores de primavera. Pero todo esto era indiferente para Serena quien últimamente no tenía cabeza para nada.

"No puedes seguir así Serena" dice Mina mientras come su almuerzo. "¡Anda, come algo!"

"Es que no tengo mucha hambre…" responde Serena mientras juega con la comida.

"No me des excusas, si no comes te vas a enfermar, y yo no te quiero enferma ¡¿Entiendes!"

"Si, ya lo sé, es solo que no puedo sacar todo esto de mi mente"

"¡Como vas a hacerlo si no lo intentas, tienes que buscar algo en que distraerte… ¡toma come un poco de pastel está delicioso!" dice Mina mientras le comparte la mitad de su porción "¡el pastel hace maravillas!".

"Gracias…"

"Quiero ver que te lo comas"

¿Mina…crees que debo olvidarlo, solo así, sin haber luchado primero?

Suspira… "yo no puedo contestar esa pregunta, solo tu sabes realmente lo que debes hacer, si realmente crees que vale la pena seguir luchando por su amor entonces hazlo… pero asegúrate bien que en tu lucha no vas a salir más lastimada de lo que ya estás, y sabes que decidas lo que decidas siempre podrás contar conmigo".

Serena esboza una leve sonrisa en señal de gratitud "Ya lo sé…"

A la hora de salida Serena decide tomar el consejo de Mina, tratar de distraerse en algo le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Y conocía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, La Arcada, Así que sin pensarlo se dirige hacia allá, pero al llegar se da cuenta que no está de animo para nada, por lo que decide simplemente sentarse a observar en la barra.

"¡Hola! Serena"

Serena interrumpe sus pensamientos para responder al amistoso saludo de Andrew "Hola Andrew…" responde sin poder evitar que sus ojos reflejaran la tristeza de su corazón.

"¿Te ocurre algo, te veo un poco triste" Responde Andrew preocupado.

"No es nada… pero gracias por preguntar"

"Siento haberme entrometido, quizá tu no quieres hablar sobre eso, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en buscarme"

"¿Andrew… tu crees en el destino?"

"¡¿En el destino! Responde Andrew un poco sorprendido por la pregunta "realmente nunca había pensado en ello… pero no creo en él, uno va formando su futuro con las decisiones que toma o deja de tomar…el destino es solo una excusa para hacer o dejar de hacer las cosa" responde Andrew un poco pensativo.

_-Entonces no existe el destino¿eso quiere decir que Darien y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos? Quizá debo tratar de olvidarlo, si el terminó conmigo es porque ya no me quiere- _pensaba Serena al escuchar las palabras de Andrew.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunta Andrew un poco confundido.

Serena suspira tratando de tomar fuerza para la frase que iba a pronunciar "Darien terminó conmigo…"

"¡¿Qué! Responde Andrew sorprendido "Serena… lo siento mucho, se cuanto lo quieres"

"Si… pero creo que debo tratar de olvidarlo… ¿Qué piensas tú?"

"Creo que es lo mejor ¿Por qué conservar un sentimiento que solo te lastima? Eres muy linda, ya verás como muy pronto vas a encontrar a alguien que realmente te merezca y te ayude a olvidarlo".

"Si…" responde Serena no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

"No, gracias" responde Serena un poco más animada, "Creo que solo necesito un helado"

Repentinamente un joven alto, de ojos obscuros y penetrantes, que se encontraba sentado junto a ella se acerca "Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar lo que decías, y realmente me gustaría que me permitieras invitarte a ese helado"

Tanto Andrew como Serena voltean rápidamente muy extrañados.

"Aaaa… muchas gracias pero mejor no" responde Serena un poco confundida.

"¡No, no acepto una negativa" sonríe el apuesto joven de cabellos obscuros "insisto en que lo aceptes" dijo viendo a Serena directamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante y misteriosa.

"Será un placer" responde Serena mecánicamente. Sin saber porque, había aceptado la invitación que estaba rotundamente dispuesta a rechazar.

"Me da gusto" responde el joven esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras Serena lo observaba un poco confundida "por cierto, mi nombre es Demian…"

Mientras en una mesa no muy retirada de donde se encontraba ella estaba Darien, quien había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido, quien a pesar de tratar de ignorarlo no podía evitar ocultar lo que realmente sentía -_es lo mejor para ella, todo esto es por su bien, ella tiene que olvidarme- _se repetía continuamente tratando de no volverse loco con la idea de perderla para siempre. Repentinamente se levanta de la mesa y decide salir cuidadosamente sin ser notado, toda aquella escena era demasiado para él.

N.A: Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me gustaría saber sus comentarios, pronto podrán leer el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron de verdad creo q voy a llorar. estoy muy feliz porque les haya gustado así q aqí sta el sigiente cap. espero q tambien les guste

DECIR ADIOS…IMPOSIBLE

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPÍTULO 2

La hermosa luz de la luna se reflejaba a través del balcón de la habitación de Serena, quien estaba parada frente al espejo inerte a su alrededor. Repentinamente Luna salta sobre el tocador "¡Ya basta Serena!, deja de lamentarte, ya pasaron tres semanas desde que tú y Darien se separaron, yo entiendo que esto es difícil para ti, pero no puedes estar así para siempre".

"Eso ya lo sé" responde Serena aún sin mirar a hacia otro lado "Es solo que aún hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza… no estoy segura si algún día podré olvidarlo completamente, pero te juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo" Mientras dirige una mirada llena de determinación.

"Así me gusta escucharte hablar, ahora ve a la cama que ya es tarde y recuerda tienes un examen muy importante mañana" dice Luna en un tono un poco imperativo.

"Si ya lo sé Luna, no tienes que decírmelo".

Al día siguiente el timbre de salida está sonando.

"¿Cuéntame que es lo que has pensado, que harás?" le preguntaba Mina a Serena mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

"Lo mejor es que me olvide de él… no quiero molestarlo más, no puedo obligarlo a quererme, pero… eso me va a llevar tiempo no creo que pueda olvidarme de él tan fácilmente".

"Me alegro que hayas tomado una decisión, verás como todo va a salir bien"

"Si, eso espero…"

"Hola Serena, te estaba esperando"

Serena busca rápidamente el origen de aquel saludo y frente a ella se encuentra con Demian "¡¿Demian¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Cuando uno está realmente interesado en algo nada es imposible"

Mina ve la escena un poco confundida pero enseguida se da cuenta que su presencia está de más "Yo… me tengo que ir con permiso… adiós Serena, que te vaya muuuy bien" se despide con un tono de picardía.

"¡Mina!" grita Serena un poco avergonzada.

"Te vine a buscar para ir a dar un paseo, realmente me gustaría conocerte"

"Muchas gracias pero… tengo mucho que hacer y no creo que…"

"Insisto en que me acompañes, nos vamos a divertir" responde rápidamente Demian viendo a Serena directamente a los ojos con esa mirada penetrante y misteriosa.

"De acuerdo vamos" responde Serena automáticamente, quien instantáneamente siente la misma extraña sensación de la otra tarde en La Arcada.

Mientras tanto Demian la miraba sosteniendo en su rostro una misteriosa sonrisa que Serena inmediatamente nota dejándola un tanto preocupada "Vamos al parque, hoy hay un día hermoso".

Mientras se dirigían al parque Serena no pudo evitar sentir cierta inseguridad, pero luego piensa que todos sus pensamientos son provocados por los sentimientos que aún tiene por Darien.

Demian la dirige hacia una parte despejada del parque y se sientan en la gramilla "Sabes Serena eres muy linda y disfruto mucho de tu compañía, me gustaría que mañana saliéramos nuevamente y ya sabes que yo no acepto un "no" por respuesta" Le decía Demian a Serena mientras capturaba la mirada de Serena con sus ojos.

"Si me encantaría" responde Serena con el mismo tono mecánico de las veces anteriores.

"Perfecto…"

Al día Siguiente al llegar al colegio Mina busca a Serena y al encontrarla se dirige hacia ella como periodista acechando a su presa "¡Cuéntame¡Cuéntame¡Cuéntame¿Quién es él¿Cómo te fue¿Qué hicieron¿Dónde lo conociste?

"Mina, para un poco" responde Serena tratando de liberarse un poco del bombardeo de preguntas que la estaban atacando "No es nada importante lo conocí en La Arcada hace unos días, y ayer solo hablamos un poco"

"¿Volverás a salir con él?"

"Si… creo que sí, lo veré hoy a la salida" responde Serena un poco emocionada y al mismo tiempo dudosa.

"¡Entonces es oficial!" Exclama Mina con emoción.

"Claro que no… además hay algo que me hace dudar… hay algo en él que no me gusta" dice Serena con un tono preocupado.

"¡No seas tonta!" se exalta Mina, lo que pasa es que no has olvidado a Darien, tienes que darte la oportunidad de una nueva relación… además puedo ver en tu rostro una nueva chispa, creo que las cosas ya están mejorando ¿no es cierto?"

Serena le muestra una leve sonrisa a Mina, prefiriendo no responder a su pregunta.

A la salida Serena se sentía ansiosa pero al mismo tiempo no podía alejar las dudas de su cabeza. Mientras estaba tratando de alejar las dudas Demian se aproxima a ella portando una rosa en su mano.

"Estaba contando las horas para poder verte" dice mientras le entrega la rosa "¿No encontré una flor tan hermosa como tu, pero te traje está, espero que te guste".

Serena recibe la rosa mientras sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse de un color rojo obscuro "Gracias…".

"¿Vamos?" Pregunta Demian extendiendo su brazo.

"Si, vamos…" responde Serena

¿Sería posible que olvidara a Darien tan rápido?

Demian la llevo a una cafetería donde estuvieron charlando hasta muy noche, al regresar la condujo hasta su casa.

"Te veo mañana…" se acerca a ella, y tomándola entre sus brazos y le da un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto Darien lo estaba contemplando todo desde el otro lado de la calle, sentía como algo dentro de su pecho lo oprimía y le impedía respirar, miraba todo lo que pasaba con una mezcla de ira, odio y amor poco a poco esa mirada se fue entristeciendo, se estaba dando cuenta que la estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, sábado en la mañana, muy temprano, Serena aún se encuentra en pijama, cuando el timbre de la casa suena.

"¡Yo iré a ver!" responde Serena efusivamente, quien salta de la mesa dónde todos se encuentran desayunando y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta dejando a todos asombrados.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunta Sammy al ver la reacción de su hermana quien se encontraba muy animada después de mucho tiempo.

"No lo sé" responde su madre sonriendo "Pero me da mucho gusto verla tan feliz ahora, realmente estaba muy preocupada por ella".

Mientras tanto Serena abría la puerta de la casa encontrándose con Mina en la entrada.

En el momento que Serena abre Mina se lanza sobre ella "¡Cuéntamelo todo!"

"Fue maravilloso, es tan lindo, tan tierno, tan romántico… ¡estoy enamorada!"

"¡¿Qué dices¡Tan rápido, apenas ayer no dejabas de pensar en Darien y hoy ya estás enamora de otro!

"¡Demian es mi verdadero amor Mina, lo sé, lo siento!

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices Serena? Pregunta Mina extrañada.

"Por supuesto que si, estoy segura"

"Vaya… que extraño, pero me da gusto verte otra vez tan feliz" Responde Mina quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando¿Podía ser verdad?

N.A: bueno pues eso fue todo por hoy por favoooooooor diganme q les pareció. Adios a todos y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo les recuerdo que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, excepto Demian el si es mío jajaja.

N.A: Hola otra vez ya regresé con el sig. cap. yo sé que están un poco cortos :P lo siento pero como fue mi primer fic me quedo un poco corto. Estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo porqu por ahì ya tuve una amenaza de muerte y no quiero morir jeje (además si muero no podrán ver el final) a mi también me gusta que Darien sufra jajaja, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron de verdad muchas gracias, ahora si lean

DECIR ADIÓS… IMPOSIBLE

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 3

La noche pasaba lentamente, el departamento de Darien estaba obscuro y frió, sentado en su cama trataba de olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior "_¿Es posible que Serena me haya olvidado tan rápido¿Debería dejarla ir tan fácilmente o debería luchar por ella?" ¿Realmente ese sueño me estará tratando de decir algo?" _eran tantas preguntas que apenas podía entender sus propios pensamientos. Su Serena lo estaba olvidando, pero ¿sería eso lo mejor? Además ese hombre no le daba confianza, algo en él no estaba bien, o quizás eran simplemente los celos los que no le permitían ver las cosas claramente, pero lo tenía que averiguar. Si le iba a entregar a alguien el tesoro más valioso que poseía tenía que estar seguro que realmente lo merecía, eso, si era realmente capaz de dejarla ir.

A la tarde siguiente Darien inconscientemente se dirige al parque, quizá porque sabía que allí los encontraría y así fue allí estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro, decidió sentarse tras ellos en una banca a leer un libro, dispuesto a encontrar en ese hombre el motivo de su preocupación.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra" le decía Demian a Serena mientras la tomaba por las manos "Di que me amas" le decía mientras la miraba a los ojos los cuales reflejaban una luz azul que mantenía capturada la mirada de Serena, hipnotizándola con ella.

"Te amo" responde automáticamente Serena, como un robot recibiendo ordenes.

"Di que irás conmigo esta noche, y que nunca te separarás de mi lado" continúa él.

"Lo haré" le respondía Serena sin separar sus ojos ya sin brillo de los de él.

"Te esperaré está noche aquí y luego partiremos juntos"

"Si…lo haré"

Darien lo estaba escuchando todo, y sabia que algo no estaba bien, no podía ser posible que Serena lo hubiera olvidado tan rápido eso era algo imposible, o al menos algo que no podía aceptar, además ese tono de voz de Serena jamás lo había escuchado.

"Este día no podré llevarte a tu casa, debo preparar algo antes de nuestra partida… te veré esta noche" y diciendo esto se marcha.

Serena no se mueve, se queda sentada como esperando algo, con la mirada perdida.

Darien decide acercarse a ella "Serena…"

Serena levanta la mirada, ninguna reacción, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, toda la calidez que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, sus ojos no mostraban el brillo habitual¿Qué estaba pasando?, esos no eran los ojos de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. "¿Como estás?" pregunta Darien tratando de indagar dentro de sus pensamientos.

Serena lo mira con duda "Tu…" su mirada muestra confusión como si tratara de recordar algo en lo más profundo de su memoria ¿…Darien?" y entonces parece que su rostro comienza a recobrar su brillo y calidez

"¿Te encuentras bien¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta Darien confundido.

"¡Serena!"

Darien voltea rápidamente y no muy lejos de ellos está Demian.

"He cambiado de opinión, he decidido llevarte a tu casa, ven conmigo" dice Demian en un tono frío y autoritario.

Serena quien no había apartado su mirada de Darien vuelve a perder el brillo de su mirada "Debo irme" diciendo esto se dirige hacia donde está Demian.

"¡Serena espera!" grita Darien haciendo un intento por detenerla pero ya se habían marchado. No había duda, algo pasaba y tenía que hacer algo.

Eran las 12:00 am Serena se levanta repentinamente de su cama y se cambia rápidamente, despertando a Luna en el proceso.

"¿Qué es lo que haces¿A dónde vas tan tarde? Pregunta Luna confundida.

"No te preocupes, debo hacer algo" diciendo esto toma su broche y se transforma en Sailor Moon escabulléndose por la ventana.

"¡Espera Serena¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le grita Luna tratando de detenerla pero no lo logra.

Serena se dirige al mismo lugar donde había estado aquella misma tarde con Demian, y allí estaba él.

"Te estaba esperando…" se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos "Ya es hora, estaremos juntos por siempre mi querida princesa Serenity" Repentinamente queda envuelto en una luz negra dos alas negras crecen en su espalda mientras su cabello crece hasta la cintura.

Serena trata de separarse al ver esto.

"¡Mírame!..." le dice mientras la agarra del rostro para que lo vea.

"¡No suéltame!" grita Serena mientras intenta soltarse.

"¡Mírame!... tu me amas" logra hacer contacto visual con Serena y nuevamente queda hipnotizada.

"Yo te amo" responde Serena automáticamente

"Juntos gobernaremos el universo, serás mi esposa" acercándola a su cuerpo "Mi hermosa princesa" lentamente se acerca a ella para besarla, pero repentinamente una rosa roja interrumpe el momento.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" frente a ellos se encuentra Tuxedo Mask.

"Tu no te metas, ella es mía ahora¡LARGATE!" Extendiendo su mano y lanzando su poder obscuro.

Darien lo esquiva con facilidad "Déjala en paz"

"No puedes hacer nada ahora, ya todo está listo" Mientras lanza su poder continuamente, finalmente crea un campo de energía alrededor de ellos "Serena y yo estaremos juntos por siempre" mientras una luz negra los envuelve.

Darien intenta entrar en el campo pero le es imposible destruirlo.

Finalmente la luz desaparece junto con el campo pero ya es muy tarde Serena y Demian han desaparecido.

"Nooo…" Rompiendo el silencio del parque, el eco de su grito se escucha a su alrededor, poco a poco el silencio se vuelve a apoderar de la noche, como era posible que no hubiera hecho nada para detenerla¿Significaba eso que realmente nunca la volvería a ver? Y lo peor¡todo esto era su culpa! Jamás se podría perdonar aquello¿todavía quedaría alguna esperanza?

N.A¿Que opinan¿Creen que la vuelva a ver? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Saben, también tengo unos fics de Ranma ½ por si les gustaría leerlos bueno

Chao.


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: hola aqui tienen el sig. cap. gracias por escribirme y tiene toda la razón todo se fue muy rápido quiza la pude haber hecho mucho más larga pero era mi primer fic y me faltaba experiencia. Aun así me da mucho gusto saber q les sta gustando

DECIR ADIÓS… IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 4

Es hora del almuerzo, Mina las ha llamado a todas a una reunión de emergencia.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Pregunta Lita

"Serena aún no llega, no podremos comenzar la reunión sin ella ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que venir tarde?!" dice Rai un poco molesta.

"Esa es la causa de la reunión" responde Mina con un tono serio, muy diferente a su alegre personalidad "Luna le dijo a Arthemis que Serena salió a las 12:00 am. Y no regresó a dormir, y tampoco vino a estudiar.

"¿Crees que le ocurrió algo malo? Pregunta Amy preocupada.

"Eso creo, esta mañana recibí una llamada de Darien, dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros y que era muy importante, cuando salgamos debemos encontrarnos con él en su apartamento"

"¿Sabrá él algo de Serena? Pregunta Lita

"Eso espero… ojala no le haya pasado nada malo" responde Mina

"¡¿Quieres decir que se la llevó?! Pregunta Mina.

"Así es…" responde Darien con un tono triste.

"¡No lo puedo creer…!" Exclama Mina

"¡¿Pero… a dónde?! Pregunta Rei

"¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!" Dice Lita rápidamente

"Primero tenemos que localizarla" responde Rai "¿Podemos hacer eso?"

"Yo puedo, será muy sencillo" responde Amy "Solo voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para poder localizarla" inmediatamente saca su computadora portátil y comienza a trabajar.

"Eso es genial, siempre podemos contar con Amy en estas cosa" dice Lita animada.

"Esto es culpa mía" vocifera Mina "Debí darme cuenta de que había algo extraño en él, ella lo había notado y yo no la escuché, al contrario, la convencí de salir con él¡Soy una tonta!"

"No digas eso, no había forma de que lo supieras" dice Rai "Además, si ella notó algo debió tener más cuidado no fue tu culpa"

"¡No digas eso! yo fui quién la animó a salir con ese hombre, me pareció que era buena persona, solo la quería ayudar"

"No te preocupes sabemos que no fue tu culpa" le responde Lita tranquilamente "No te sientas mal verás como Amy la encontrará muy rápido"

Las horas pasaban muy rápido y el ambiente del apartamento cada vez se sentía más tenso, Amy no se había separado de la computadora en todo el día, mientras todos los demás cada minuto se sentían más impotentes, no había nada por el momento que ellos pudieran hacer.

"La encontré" exclama Amy rompiendo el incomodo silencio que habitaba el departamento "Se encuentra en el planeta X detrás de plutón, no será muy difícil teletrasportarnos hacia allá, ya que se encuentra en la misma galaxia que nosotros, debemos ir al lugar dónde desaparecieron, seguramente aún queda la energía que utilizaron para transportarse ¿recuerdas el lugar exacto Darien?

"Si" responde rápidamente "¡Vamos ahora!".

"¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!" responde Mina transformándose inmediatamente.

"¿Están listos?" pregunta Lita, cuando ya todos se encontraban en posición en el lugar donde Demian y Serena habían desaparecido.

La teletransportación no tardo mucho, en pocos minutos se encontraban en un mundo muy diferente al de ellos, la obscuridad reinaba en el lugar, era un planeta tan apartado que la luz del sol no lo alcanzaba su única luz eran las pequeñas estrellas del universo.

"Espero que hayamos llegado al lugar correcto" Dice Rai mientras observa su alrededor.

"Este es el lugar" responde Amy viendo su pequeña computadora "Serena no está muy lejos de aquí, pero debemos tener cuidado… no sabemos que podemos encontrar".

"¡Hay que darnos prisa!" fue lo único que dijo Mina antes de comenzar a adentrarse en el obscuro lugar, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Amy.

Poco a poco se fueron internando en el obscuro planeta, guiados por Amy.

"¡Miren! Creo que es un castillo" exclama Rei Repentinamente

"Allí debe de estar Serena"

"Tienes Razón Mina, allí están" Dice Amy observando su computadora "Esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé"

"Será fácil sacarla de allí" dice Mina muy animada.

Repentinamente una bola de fuego cae no muy lejos de donde ellos se encuentran, dándoles a penas el suficiente tiempo para esquivarla.

"¿De dónde salió eso? Pregunta Lita buscando rápidamente el origen del ataque.

"¡Allí están!" responde Amy apuntando a las creatureas de fuego que están frente a ellos.

"Sabía que no sería tan fácil" responde Rai alistándose para atacar "vamos, hay que destruirlos".

Mientras están atacando una bola de fuego se estrella en el castillo provocando un incendio.

"¡Ay no! debemos sacar a Serena de allí" grita Mina.

"Yo la sacaré" Se apresura Darien a responder mientras se dirige al castillo.

"Parece que han llegado hasta aquí" dice Demian sentado en su trono con Serena junto a él, ella lleva puesto un hermoso vestido negro y un cetro en su mano "pero no te preocupes, no nos podrán separar" el fuego comienza a llegar hasta donde ellos se encuentran "parece que tenemos que salir de aquí, antes que el fuego acabe con este castillo, ven conmigo" extendiendo su mano hacia Serena, justo cuando ella va a tomar su mano aparece Darien.

"Seré yo quien la saque de aquí" dice mientras se acerca a ellos.

"Tú otra vez, no entendiste que no puedes vencerme, si quieres seguir viviendo lo mejor es que desaparezcas"

"Serena ven conmigo, hay que salir de aquí" dice Darien tomándola de la mano.

"¡No te le acerques!" grita Demian mientras lanza su poder.

Darien la esquiva hábilmente mientras le lanza rosas alrededor, las cuales lo encierran dentro de un campo "Vamos Serena, debemos salir de aquí, antes que todo se derrumbe".

"¡Aléjate!" responde Serena finalmente después de haber permanecido totalmente indiferente ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor, diciendo esto utiliza el báculo para atacar a Darien y se dirige apresuradamente hacia donde se encuentra atrapado Demian.

Darien la intercepta en el momento "Lo siento mucho pero no te puedo dejar aquí" le dice tiernamente mientras la saca del castillo contra su voluntad.

"Debemos salir de aquí" dice Darien al llegar con las demás scouts, quienes aún se encontraban luchando.

"No, no pueden hacer esto, déjenme ir, debo ayudarlo" les grita Serena mientras lucha contra Darien por liberarse.

Tomando un instante todos se dirigen a sus posiciones listas para transportarse, y en unos minutos se encuentran nuevamente en la tierra.

"Regresamos, todo salió bien" dice Mina alegremente.

"Aún no" responde Lita señalando a Serena "Serena aún está bajo su hechizo"

Serena había dejado de luchar, nuevamente había regresado a su estado anterior en el cuál parecía un simple caparazón, sin emociones, sin sentimientos, sin pensamientos propios.

"¿Serena...puedes escucharme?" le pregunta Darien mientras levanta su rostro suavemente "Mírame"

Repentinamente Serena levanta la mirada dirigiendo sus ojos vacíos y sin brillo a los de él "¿Porqué lo hiciste?...¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!" le grita "Debo regresar".

"¡Serena escúchame¡Escúchame!" repetía Darien mientras trataba de controlarla tomándola por los hombros "¡Serena! Serena… soy yo…"

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras Serena deja de pelear "¿Darien?" poco a poco los ojos sin brillo de Serena comienzan a recuperar su brillo y una mirada de confusión se apodera de su rostro, mirando lentamente a su alrededor "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No importa… ya terminó" le responde Darien tiernamente.

Serena no puede evitar sentir como su corazón late, estaba latiendo tan fuerte que su pecho comenzaba a doler y su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza, era su momento ambos intercambiaban miradas mientras la luz de la luna los abrazaba.

"Serena, lo mejor es que te llevemos a tu casa" dice Rai interrumpiendo el momento.

"Ya es muy tarde e imagino que estás cansada" complementa Amy.

Serena las ve a todas a penas había notado que ellas habían permanecido todo el tiempo no muy lejos de ellos "Si... tienen razón" dice Serena mientras vuelve a ver a Darien lentamente "…gracias…por tu ayuda"

"Si… no fue nada" Responde Darien mientras retira sus manos de Serena "Ve a descansar"

"Si…" responde mientras se retira lentamente con las demás sin apartar sus miradas hasta que la distancia los separa completamente.

_-Esto es lo mejor-_ piensa Darien _-Ella estará mejor conmigo lejos- _lentamente se retira del parque _-…Eso espero­…-_

_FIN_

N.A: Son mentiras no es el fin, no me maten solo estoy jugando con ustedes jajaja . No se pierdan el próximo capitulo porque ese si es el final (lo sé, es super corta lo siento).


	5. Chapter 5

N.A: Jejeje siento haberlos asustado, no quise provocar la muerte de nadie en serio por favor no me demanden X/. Ahora si aquí tiene el final pero antes quiero agradecerles por sus reviews en serio q me hacen muy happy XD.

Recuerden q Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

DECIR ADIÓS…IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 5

Después de rescatar a Serena del planeta X los días continuaron pasando monótonamente, pero Darien no podía sacarse de la mente una pregunta -_¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?-_ ¿Realmente estaría haciendo lo correcto? Si creía en lo que decían sus sueños significaba que Serena correría un grave peligro si él continuaba a su lado, pero, por haberse alejado de ella, corrió un grave peligro, ¿Cómo podría protegerla estando lejos?

Mina y Serena se reúnen para hablar en La Arcada después de varios días de no verse.

"¡¿Entonces me hipnotizaba para que hiciera lo que él quería?!" pregunta Serena sorprendida "¿Porqué no puedo recordar nada?"

"Siempre tuviste razón, había algo extraño en él y yo no te escuché… lo siento mucho" responde Mina un poco avergonzada "Debí haberte escuchado, pero solo quería ayudarte".

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, no podías saberlo"

"¿Porque mejor no me cuentas que ha pasado con Darien? ¿Ya hablaste con él?" pregunta Mina muy animada.

"No hay nada que contar con él, tú sabes que ya no hay nada entre nosotros ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

"Yo pensé que después de que te rescató ustedes habían arreglado las cosas"

"No... Darien ya no siente nada por mí, si me ayudó fue solo como amigos"

"No creo que él ya no sienta nada por ti, realmente se veía muy preocupado por ti"

"Ustedes estaban preocupadas, yo creo que Darien sentía lo mismo que ustedes, nada más"

"No era diferente, yo se que había algo más, recuerda que soy mujer y tengo un sexto sentido"

"Pero entonces porque terminó conmigo, no tiene sentido"

"Deberías de hablar con él… tal vez eso es lo que ustedes dos necesitan"

"tal vez…" responde Serena suavemente.

"¡Mira la hora que es!" dice Mina viendo su reloj "Debo de ir a hacer unas cosas ¿nos vamos?"

"Ve tu, yo me quedaré un poco más"

"De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana" responde mientras se retira rápidamente.

Serena se queda sentada viendo a Mina partir, realmente tendría aún alguna oportunidad de regresar con Darien, si hablara con él podría saberlo… pero las palabras que Mina le dijo semanas antes la hacían pensar si era lo mejor _- solo tu sabes realmente lo que debes hacer, si realmente crees que vale la pena seguir luchando por su amor entonces hazlo… pero asegúrate bien que en tu lucha no vas a salir más lastimada de lo que ya estás- _todo lo que estaba sucediendo le dolía mucho y no quería que la herida se hiciera más grande. Finalmente decide retirarse pero al dirigirse a la puerta se encuentra con Darien quien viene llegando.

"¡Darien!" vocifera Serena sorprendida.

"¡Serena!... hola, ¿Cómo estás?" responde tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

"Bien… gracias a ti…"

"ya te dije que no fue nada, en serio".

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un largo momento, habían tantas cosas que se querían decir pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerlo, era uno de esos momentos en los que se presentan grandes oportunidades, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tomar la oportunidad.

"…Tengo que irme, me dio gusto verte" Dice Serena para romper con el incomodo silencio.

"Que te vaya bien…"

Serena comienza a salir lentamente del lugar mientras el le sostiene la puerta, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara Darien le toma la mano deteniéndola.

"¡Serena…!" Dice Darien sostenido su mano.

Serena voltea levemente.

¿Era el momento para decirle toda la verdad y terminar con aquella farsa que solo los lastimaba a ambos?

Darien suelta su mano "…aaa… me da gusto que estés bien…" No había tenido el valor de hacerlo, había dejado ir la oportunidad de sus manos.

Serena sonríe levemente y ambos continúan con su camino por direcciones opuestas.

_-¡Debí habérselo dicho!- _Pensaba Darien mientras se sentaba en una mesa _-Debí decirle la verdad-_

Era noche sin luna, lo único que alumbraba la habitación de Serena era la luz las pequeñas estrellas del cielo que entraba por la ventana, Serena trataba de dormir pero últimamente tenía problemas para hacerlo.

"Duérmete ya Serena, es muy tarde" la regañaba Luna.

"Mina piensa que debería hablar con Darien, ¿Crees que eso sea lo correcto?" pregunta sentándose

"Creí que trabas de olvidarlo" pregunta Luna confundida.

"Si, pero las últimas veces que lo vi, sentí que aún había algo entre nosotros"

"Entonces habla con él"

"Pero… no quiero salir lastimada ¿Qué pasaría si es solo mi imaginación?"

"Bueno…" responde Luna "Si no hablas con él nunca sabrás que es lo que realmente está pasando"

Serena lo piensa por un momento "…tienes razón, si no lo hago viviré con la duda dentro de mí y sé que me arrepentiré" responde Serena más animada "Mañana lo iré a buscar".

"Así se habla Serena!" la anima Luna "Ahora duérmete que ya es tarde"

Al día siguiente en la tarde Darien se encontraba en su apartamento, realizando algunos quehaceres para distraer su mente, la cuál era un caos, cuando repentinamente suena la puerta, Darien se dirige a ella y abre, era el repartidor de pizzas (son mentiras :P) es Serena.

"¡Serena…!" dice Darien confundido.

"Hola… ¿puedo pasar?..." pregunta Serena nerviosa.

"Si, claro pasa" responde dejándola entrar.

Ambos se dirigen al sofá.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar" dice Serena decididamente.

"Tienes razón" responde Darien, era algo que sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ya no era posible posponer.

Serena se queda callada por unos momentos no sabía por donde empezar, nunca antes había hecho algo así lo cual la ponía más nerviosa "…yo…"

"Espera…" interrumpe Darien "Creo que debo ser yo el que comience… la verdad es que yo aún te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo, si me he alejado de ti es solo para protegerte, no quiero que te pase nada"

"¿De que hablas?" Pregunta Serena confundida.

"He tenido un sueño… advirtiéndome que si tú y yo continuamos juntos algo te pasará.

"¿Sueños?" responde Serena recordando algo "Yo también los he tenido…"

"Lo ves, es por eso que no podemos seguir juntos" responde Darien "No quiero lastimarte".

"¡¿No quieres lastimarme?! ¿No ves que ya lo estás haciendo? Me estás lastimando, no sabes cuanto" responde Serena quien comienza a sentir como las lagrimas cubren sus ojos.

"Serena…" Responde Darien tomándola de la mano "No sé que es lo que debo hacer, no quiero que te suceda algo".

"No te quiero perder… no podría soportarlo" responde Serena suavemente "Todo lo demás no me importa".

"Y que pasa si el sueño se cumple, jamás me lo perdonaría"

"Sea lo que sea lo podemos enfrentar si estamos juntos" responde Serena quien lo abraza fuertemente.

_-¿Será esto lo correcto?- _se pregunta Darien mientras le devuelve el abrazo, pero entonces recuerda que hace poco la pudo haber perdido y todo por no estar con ella ¿Eso significaba que lo mejor era estar a su lado? "Jamás permitiré que te ocurra algo, siempre voy a estar allí para protegerte".

"Eso ya lo sé" responde Serena viéndolo a los ojos, entonces Darien se acerca y le da un tierno beso para sellar con él la promesa que le acababa de hacer.

FIN

N.A: Yo sé que estuvo muy corto pero aún así espero que les haya gustado y voy a estar encantada de escuchar sus opiniones. Ahora que lo estaba leyendo creo que podría continuarlo, se me ocurrieron unas ideas, si quieren que lo continúe díganmelo y me pondré a trabajar en el. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí .


	6. Chapter 6

N.A: Hola! Ya regrese y gracias a que todos votaron por que continuara la historia aquí me tienen OD. Quizá ahora me tome un poquito más actualizar porque antes ya tenía la historia hecha en cambio ahora iré publicando conforme mi cerebro trabaje, pero no c preocupen voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por exprimir mi cerebro para que sea una historia que valga la pena .

Como he tenido muchas solicitudes voy a incluir al príncipe Diamante aunque todavía no c como " pero lo verán más adelante, lo único malo es que ya no recuerdo mucho los detalles de su aparición pero no importa veré como le hago XD. Mejor ya no los molesto más así que lean la historia.

-- Sailor Moon no me pertenece

DECIR ADIOS… IMPOSIBLE

Autora: Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 6

Es viernes por la tarde y Serena esta saliendo de la escuela con las demás sailor scouts y se van por un helado a la Arcada.

"Finalmente viernes! Que semana tan larga" dice Mina recostándose en el sillón donde están.

"Tienes razón, como quisiera que comenzaran ya las vacaciones" añade Serena.

"No se preocupen tanto, solo faltan 3 meses más y comenzarán las vacaciones" dice Lita.

"Es cierto! Hay una escuela de vacaciones maravillosa y me muero por inscribirme" dice Amy emocionada.

Todas: ¬¬

"¿Ah¿Por qué me ven así chicas?"

"Oigan ¿No les gustaría ir al cine más tarde?" pregunta Rei.

"¡Si creo que esa es una buna idea!" responde Mina emocionada.

"Yo también iré" responden Lita y Amy al unísono.

"Lo siento chicas, pero yo no podre ir con ustedes" responde Serena sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta Lita.

"Porque Darien y yo tendremos una cita!" dice orgullosa.

"Puedo darme cuenta que arreglaron todo entre ustedes" dice Amy sonriendo.

"Si! Así es! Ahora todo está bien entre nosotros" responde Serena feliz.

"¡Que bien Serena! Sabia que todo se iba a arreglar entre ustedes" dice Mina "No pueden estar separados están hechos el uno para el otro"

"¿De verdad crees eso?" pregunta Serena emocionada.

"Claro que si!"

"Yo también pienso así…" responde sonrojándose "Cuando estoy con él es como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa"

"Entonces deberías estudiar en compañía de Darien, quizá así logres mejorar tus calificaciones" dice Rei sonriendo.

"¡Oye!" Exclama Serena y todas ríen.

"Si ya terminaron de reír entonces mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde" dice y se levanta "Las veré más tarde" se despide y sale corriendo.

"Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos regresaran ¿No creen?" pregunta Mina comiendo helado.

"Si, es cierto" dice Amy y sonríe.

Más tarde Serena llega al parque y ve a Darien que la está esperando "Darien" grita y corre hasta él.

Darien se voltea al escucharla y sonríe "Hola Serena"

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" pregunta.

"No, acabo de llegar" responde "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta ofreciéndole su brazo.

Serena se sonroja un poco pero lo acepta y comienzan a caminar por el parque y luego se detienen frente al lago.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" pregunta Serena lanzando comida para los peces.

"Igual que siempre… ¿Qué me dices de ti¿Hiciste algo?" pregunta.

"No, aunque tuve un examen… pero no quiero hablar de eso" responde desanimada recordándolo.

Darien sonríe "Debes esforzarte un poco más".

"Lo sé…"

"Hoy se estrenará esa película que dijiste que te gustaría ver ¿Quieres ir?" pregunta.

"Si! creo que es una excelente idea, las demás también estarán allí, quizá las veamos" dice.

"Bien y luego podremos ir todos a cenar juntos" añade Darien.

Cuando van de camino al cine se ve humo detrás de unos edificios "Mira¿Qué crees que sea eso?" pregunta Darien.

"No sé ¡Vamos!" dice y ambos corren rápidamente hasta el lugar, mientras más se acercan las cosas se ven más extrañas y de repente cientos de personas corren desesperadas en el sentido contrario.

Cuando llegan al lugar se dan cuenta que es el cine el que está en llamas.

"¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!" pregunta Serena sorprendida.

"¡Debemos ayudar a la gente que aún esta adentro!" dice Darien viendo a las personas que están atrapadas.

Entonces escuchan un horrible grito parecido al de un ave ambos voltean a ver al lugar de donde provino el sonido y ven enormes arpías con alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos en el aire.

"¡¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!!" grita Serena asustada.

"Debemos hacer algo antes que alguien salga lastimado"

"¡Pero hay demasiada gente! No podemos transformarnos" responde Serena viendo a todas partes entonces siente que Darien la toma del brazo.

"Ven!" dice guiándola a un edificio vacio.

Luego podemos ver a Sailor Moon y a Toxidou Mask sacando a las personas que están dentro del cine.

Una de las arpías se lanza para atacar a Darien, Darien se voltea y lanza una rosa hiriéndola directamente en el corazón y esta desaparece lanzando un grito.

Las demás arpías se lanzan para atacarlos.

"¡Ay no!" exclama Serena tratando de esquivar su ataques.

"Cadena de amor de Venus!"

"Fuego de Marte!"

"Centella relampagueante de Júpiter"

"(No me recuerdo de lo que dice Amy T-T, lo siento)"

"¿Ah?" Serena voltea rápidamente y sonríe al ver a todas las demás scouts.

"¿Están bien?" pregunta Lita.

"¡Que bien que están aquí!" dice Serena sonriendo.

"No podíamos perdernos la diversión" responde Mina sonriendo.

"Dejemos de hablar y encarguémonos de esas cosas de allí!" dice Rei atacando a las arpías.

Rápidamente logran sacar a las últimas personas, ahora solo quedaba destruir a las arpías.

Serena esta acabando con una cuando Luna salta justo frente a ella "Serena date prisa, hay dos cosas de esas atacando el centro médico que está a dos calles!" dice.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta y ve a todas las arpías que están allí.

"No te preocupes Serena, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas, tu ve con Luna" dice Darien parándose junto a ella para cubrirla.

"De acuerdo!" responde y corre en la dirección que Luna le indicó. En pocos minutos llega hasta el centro medico y ve a las arpías "¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!"

"Mi querida Serena…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Serena se voltea rápido al escuchar su nombre y sobre el edificio ve a un hombre de cabello negro y largo con dos enormes alas negras.

"Te estaba esperando…" dice y sonríe. Las arpías vuelan hasta él y se quedan a su lado.

"¿Tu quien eres?" pregunta extrañada.

"Veo que no me reconoces… ¿crees que si me ves así…" dice y se transforma en Demian "…me reconozcas?" pregunta.

Serena se sorprende al verlo "¡Demian!" exclama dando unos pasos para atrás.

"Me agrada ver que aún te acuerdas de mí… ¿No me digas que creíste que me daría por vencido tan fácilmente¿Verdad?" pregunta.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!" grita.

"Te quiero a ti, quiero que seas mi reina" responde.

"¡Estas loco¡Eso no pasará!"

"No, no, no, no… no digas eso, vendrás conmigo voluntariamente" responde tranquilamente.

"¡No es cierto¡Jamás iré contigo!" grita.

"Eso dices ahora, pero veamos lo que piensas cuando todo lo que amas comience a destruirse"

"¿D-de que hablas?" pregunta comenzando a asustarse.

Demian sonríe y se eleva en el aire para luego bajar y aterrizar justo frente a ella "Tu y yo gobernaremos la galaxia, no habrá nada que nos pueda detener…" dice, le toma el rostro con una mano y se acerca para hablarle al oído "…nada" susurra y le da un beso en la frente.

Serena se separa bruscamente de él y lo ve sin decir nada.

"Nos veremos pronto" dice y aparece un portal junto a él y desaparece dentro de él seguido por las arpías.

Serena se queda observando por donde se fue. Lo que Demian le había dicho realmente la había asustado ¿A que se refería con que todo lo que amaba comenzaría a destruirse? Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

"Serena!" dice Darien que viene llegando.

Serena voltea y se encuentra con todos los demás.

"¿Esta todo bien?" pregunta Mina.

"…Si… ¿Qué pasó con las arpías que estaban en el cine?" pregunta.

"Hace algunos minutos un portal apareció y desaparecieron dentro de él" responde Amy.

"¿De dónde saldrían esas arpías?" pregunta Mina.

"Seguramente aparecerá un nuevo enemigo, debemos estar preparados" dice Amy.

"Sera mejor regresar a casa" propone Lita.

"Si, vamos" dice Serena dando un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde Demian desapareció.

N.A: Bueno pues eso fue todo por hoy y otra vez me quedo corto voy a tratar de trabajar más en eso, ojala que les haya gustado y por favor díganme que les pareció. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda lo prometo. Chao.


	7. Chapter 7

N.A: Hola a todos otra vez muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus R&R de verdad que representan un gran apoyo para mi de no ser por ustedes esta historia no sería lo que es, los quiero mucho. Por cierto marinlucero chiba muchas gracias por tu idea porque me inspiro para el futuro de mi historia aunque se me ocurrió algo un poco diferente a lo que me dijiste pero muchísimas gracias y también gracias por corregir mi error . Y ahora si aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo O) también les agradezco por decirme el ataque de Amy :)

DECIR ADIOS… IMPOSIBLE

Autora: Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 7

Luego de la batalla todos se han reunido en el apartamento de Darien para evaluar la situación.

"Que extraño… creí que ya habíamos acabado con todos nuestros enemigos" dice Rai "¿De donde saldrían estas arpías?" pregunta.

"No lo sé pero seguramente aparecerá un nuevo enemigo debemos estar muy alertas" dice Luna.

"¿Descubriste algo?" le pregunta Mina a Amy que está haciendo una investigación es su computadora.

"No" responde "No hay nada"

"¡¿A quién servirán?!" pregunta Lita.

"Serena que hasta ahora no a dicho nada se decide a hablar "Creo que están al servicio de Demian" responde sin verlas.

Todos la ven rápidamente "¿Estas segura de eso Serena?" pregunta Arthemis.

"Si"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Amy.

"Cuando fui al centro medico el estaba allí" responde Serena.

"¿Te dijo algo¡¿Te hizo algo?!" pregunta Darien rápidamente.

"No, no estoy… solo lo vi de lejos" responde y se voltea para darles la espalda "No hable con él" miente.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" pregunta Rai "Llevamos horas tratando de averiguar de que se trata todo esto" dice un poco molesta.

"Es que a un principio no lo reconocí" responde.

"Bueno, ahora ya sabemos quien está detrás de esto" dice Luna.

"Si, tienes que tener mucho cuidado Serena, no sabemos que esté planeando" dice Arthemis.

"Si, no se preocupen, me cuidaré" responde Serena sonriendo y suspira.

"Bueno, creo que por ahora no hay nada más que hacer" dice Amy cerrando su computadora.

"Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa Luna" dice Serena.

"Nosotras también nos iremos, ya se ha hecho muy tarde" dice Mina tomando a Athemis.

Todas comienzan a salir del apartamento y Darien sale tras ellas.

"Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa" le dice Darien a Serena.

"No tienes porque molestarte, no me ocurrirá nada" responde sonriendo.

"Ya es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso" responde y cierra el apartamento "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta.

"Nos veremos después chicas" se despide Serena y luego todos toman su camino.

"Si las arpías sirven a Demian solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él haga u aparición" dice Luna.

"Si, yo pienso lo mismo que tú, puede aparecer en cualquier momento y no sabemos si querrá atacar a Serena nuevamente"

"Es cierto, por el momento Serena es la principal victima" responde.

En pocos minutos llegan hasta la casa de Serena. Durante todo el camino ha estado muy callada y esto extraña un poco a Darien usualmente ella no es así.

"¿Te sientes bien Serena?" pregunta Darien "Has estado muy callada toda la tarde"

"No es nada, estoy muy bien" responde.

Darien la ve no muy convencido.

"¡En serio, estoy bien!" insiste y sonríe.

Darien se acerca a ella y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros "No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra" dice y se inclina para besarla.

Serena se sonroja un poco y sonríe "Buenas noches" se despide y entra a su casa "Ya llegue!!" grita al entrar a la casa.

"Serena! Finalmente llegas, me estaba comenzando a preocupar" dice su mamá saliendo a recibirla.

"Se me hizo un poco tarde, lo siento mucho" responde.

"De acuerdo ¿Quieres cenar algo?" pregunta.

"No, no te preocupes, ya cené" responde "me iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansada"

"De acuerdo, feliz noche que descanses"

Serena sube a su habitación y se tira en su cama pensativa

"_veamos lo que piensas cuando todo lo que amas comience a destruirse_" recuerda las palabras de Demian "_¿A que habrá querido referirse con eso?" _se pregunta un poco preocupada.

"Oye Serena ¿Estas segura que estás bien?" pregunta Luna que la esta observando.

"Estoy bien Luna, jeje solo recordaba mi examen" responde "Creo que mejor me dormiré" dice y se apresura para alistarse y se acuesta finalmente a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Serena esta pacíficamente durmiendo en su habitación cuando repentinamente algo cae sobre su estomago despertándola de golpe y al sentarse es Luna quien está sobre ella "¡¿Qué haces Luna?!" grita aún sin recuperarse del susto.

"¡Serena, será mejor que vayas a ver las noticias!" dice un poco preocupada.

Serena se levanta rápidamente y corre hasta su sala en donde sus padres están viendo las noticias.

Están anunciando que en la madrugada unos seres extraños aparecieron en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y destruyeron varios edificios.

"Que horror!" exclama la madre de Serena.

"Esto está muy peligroso, será mejor que no vayas tan tarde por las calles Serena, no queremos que te encuentres con una cosa de esas" dice su papá.

"Jeje, no se preocupen, tendré cuidado" responde y sube nuevamente a su habitación seguida de Luna.

"¡Ay no Luna¡¿Y ahora que haremos?!" pregunta al entrar.

"No lo sé… tenemos que detenerlas pero ¡¿Cómo saber en donde aparecerán?!" pregunta "Debemos hablar con las demás, ahora mismo, ve a bañarte y yo buscaré a las demás" dice saltando por la ventana.

Más tarde todas están reunidas en el templo de Rai "¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunta Rai.

"Ahora es más complicado porque está vez no sabemos que es lo que quieren" dice Lita.

"Si lo supiéramos ¿Creen que deberíamos dárselos?" pregunta Serena viendo al suelo.

"Eso depende de que es lo que quieran" responde Lita.

"¿Acaso tu sabes algo Serena?" pregunta Amy.

"No… no sé nada, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió" responde y ríe un poco nerviosa.

"¿Estas segura? porque si sabes algo, lo que sea, debes decírnoslo" dice Rai.

"No sé nada, de verdad" responde rápidamente.

Luna y Arthemis saltan por la ventana repentinamente "¡Están atacando otra vez!" dice Arthemis.

"¡Dense prisa!" las apresura Luna.

"¡Vamos chicas!"

Rápidamente llegan hasta donde las arpías están atacando.

"¡Allí están!" dice Mina.

"¡Acabemos con ellas chicas!" grita Lita y justo cuando van a empezar a atacar las arpías las ven y aparece el portal junto a ellas y se escapan.

"¿Se fueron?" pregunta Amy sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué significa esto¿Acaso no van a pelear?!" pregunta Lita.

"¡No sean cobardes¡Salgan y peleen!" grita Rei al cielo esperando ver algo.

"¿Si no van a pelear con nosotros, entonces que demonios es lo que quieren?" pregunta Mina.

"_¿Acaso piensa destruir la ciudad?" _piensa Serena preocupada "_¿Qué debo hacer?"_

En otro lugar muy lejano Demian está viendo lo que ocurre a través de un tipo de espejo "Veras como en menos de lo que esperabas terminarás aceptando mi propuesta, mi querida princesa Serenity…" dice sonriendo.

N.A¿Qué creen que hará Serena¿Irá al fin aceptar la propuesta de Demian? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo y dejen sus comentarios onegai y arigato.


	8. Chapter 8

N.A: mil gracias por todos sus reviews aquí tienen el siguiente cap. Espero les guste.

DECIR ADIOS… IMPOSIBLE

Autora: Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 8

Han transcurrido algunas semanas y las arpías han seguido destruyendo la ciudad y en cuanto ellos aparecen para pelear simplemente huyen.

Las cinco se han reunido en el parque para hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

"¿Qué haremos¿Cómo podemos vencerlas si huyen de nosotros?" pregunta Lita preocupada.

"Deben de tener algún plan, es por eso que hacen esto" dice Rai.

"¡Quizá solo quieran distraernos mientras ellos llevan a acabo su plan!" dice Amy.

"¡Si! Creo que Amy tiene razón" exclama Mina.

"Pero eso no nos dice nada" dice Rai "aún no sabemos que es lo que quieren, por lo tanto no podemos hacer nada"

"¿Tu que opinas Serena?" pregunta Mina.

"Ah… yo no sé…" responde.

"¿Estas bien Serena? Has estado muy callada últimamente ¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta Lita.

"No, estoy bien" responde sonriendo "Es solo que estoy preocupada"

"Si, yo también estoy muy preocupada" dice Mina.

Repentinamente un agujero negro aparece frente a ellas "¡¿Qué es eso?!" grita Rai.

Y del agujero comienzan a salir cientos de arpías que comienzan a atacarlas.

"¡Parece que cambiaron de objetivo!" dice Mina esquivándolas.

"Muy bien chicas ¡Transformémonos!" dice Lita.

Al terminar su transformación comienzan a atacarlas. Serena trata de acercarse a una para destruirla pero las arpías parecen huir de ella "¿Qué?" Nuevamente corre hacia otra y la arpía la esquiva y se aleja rápidamente "_¿No van a pelear conmigo?" _se pregunta.

-AHHHH-

Serena escucha un grito voltea rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos y ve que todas las demás están siendo atacadas y son demasiadas arpías como para que puedan vencerlas entonces corre y las ataca pero las arpías nuevamente se alejan de ella "¿Están bien?" pregunta preocupada viéndolas.

Las demás comienzan a levantarse nuevamente pero en cuanto están de pie las arpías se lanzan sobre ellas.

Serena trata de correr a ellas nuevamente para ayudarlas pero las arpías comienzan a rodearla Serena las ataca para abrirse camino pero siguen llegando sin dejarla moverse de lugar.

-Esta es una pequeña advertencia mí querida Serena-

Serena se voltea asustada al escuchar la voz de Demian pero no lo ve por ninguna parte "¿D-Demian?" pregunta.

-Quiero escuchar tu respuesta pronto, porque las cosas empeorarán-

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunta "¿Demian?... ¡¿Demian?!" grita pero ya no recibe respuesta entonces el enorme agujero por donde salieron las arpías aparece nuevamente y se marchan rápidamente.

Todas se comienzan a levantar lastimadas "¿Que pasó¿Por qué se fueron?" pregunta Lita.

Serena corre acercándose a ellas "¿Están bien?" pregunta y ayuda a Amy a levantarse.

"Esto es muy extraño… cada vez entiendo menos lo que están haciendo" dice Mina.

Serena inclina la mirada "_Esto va a empeorar… si no hago algo" _piensa "_Pero no sé que hacer…" _entonces levanta la mirada y ve a las demás "Debo irme, las veré después" dice y comienza a marcharse.

"¿Qué¡Espera Serena¿A dónde vas?" grita Mina.

"Debo hacer algo, discúlpenme!" responde y se va.

"Serena también está actuando muy extraño…" dice Lita.

"Ya la conocen" dice Rai "Ella siempre hace las cosas al revés, no hay de que preocuparnos"

Serena comienza a correr por las calles "_No quiero ir con él…" _piensa con tristeza "_no quiero¿Qué es lo que debo hacer" _repentinamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha un horrible sonido y no podía ser nada más que esas horribles arpías así que comienza a correr en dirección de donde escucho el sonido y no muy lejos de donde ella estaba las encuentra y están atacando a… Darien. Son cientos de arpías contra el solo.

"¡Darien!" grita Serena y comienza a correr hacia él.

Darien escucha su voz y ve rápidamente "¡Serena huye!" grita al verla "¡Vete de aquí!" dice preocupado pero las arpías no lo dejan seguir hablando.

"Darien…" dice Serena y trata de acercarse nuevamente pero varias arpías le impiden el paso y sin nada que ella pueda hacer las demás arpías siguen atacando a Darien, si continúan así no podrá resistir mucho tiempo.

"¡Por favor Suficiente¡Déjenlo!" grita tratando de abrirse paso pero es inútil las arpías no le permiten avanzar y un sentimiento de impotencia crece en ella. No podía permitir que lo mataran "¡Por favor¡Acepto! Haré lo que sea… pero detente" dice llorando y se deja caer sobre sus rodillas llorando "No más… solo déjalo por favor" .

Entonces las arpías se detienen y el agujero aparece, las arpías se comienzan a ir rápidamente "¿Ah?" se pregunta y ve a todas partes, ya no hay señal de nada, todo el parque queda en silencio, pareciera que nada hubiera pasado y al ver al frente ve a Darien en el suelo bastante lastimado "¡Darien!" exclama y corre con él.

Darien comienza a levantarse y la ve "Serena…" dice con un poco de esfuerzo.

Serena se hinca junto a él "Darien… estás lastimado" dice y lo ayuda a levantarse.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy bien" responde "Pero ¿Cómo estás tu¿Te hicieron algo?" pregunta.

Serena inclina la vista rápidamente para esquivar su mirada "No, yo estoy bien…" dice "Hay que llevarte a un hospital" dice ayudándolo a caminar.

"No, no es para tanto, estoy bien" responde.

"Estas muy lastimado, te llevaré al hospital" insiste.

"Serena…" dice y le sonríe "De verdad… estoy muy bien"

Serena suspira "De acuerdo, te acompañaré a tu apartamento" dice y en poco tiempo llegan. Serena lleva a Darien hasta su recamara y lo acuesta "Tienes que descansar" dice.

Darien ríe "No es para tanto Serena, estoy bien" dice sonriendo.

"Pues es mejor asegurarse bien" responde preocupada "No puedo quedarme contigo porque debo hacer algo, pero te veré después" dice.

"Si, no te preocupes… estaré bien"

Serena sale del apartamento en dirección de su casa "_Que extraño creí que Demian aparecería cuando acepté su propuesta_" piensa intrigada "¿Qué irá a pasar ahora?" dice en voz alta.

"Ahora vendrás conmigo…"

Serena salta al escuchar la voz y se voltea buscando a su dueño encontrándose con Demian "¡Demian!" exclama.

"Así es" responde "Me alegra ver que finalmente has decidido venir conmigo"

"¡Lo hago solo para poder salvar a los demás!" grita molesta.

"No me importa porque lo hagas, irás conmigo es lo único que tiene importancia" responde y le extiende la mano "Vámonos"

Serena ve la mano extendida delante de ella por algunos segundos "Espera… si voy contigo ahora todos se preocuparán e irán a buscarme como la otra vez" dice.

"Esta vez estaré preparado para atacar" responde.

"¡No! Iré contigo para que ellos no salgan lastimados" responde rápidamente.

¿Tienes algo en mente?" pregunta viéndola.

"Si… dame unos días para convencerlos que soy yo la que quiere irse contigo y no me busquen" dice viendo al suelo.

"Bien… tienes dos días mi querida serena" responde "En dos días vendré por ti" dice y aparece el agujero.

"¡No espera!" grita deteniéndolo "Necesito más tiempo para convencerlos, por favor" le ruega.

Demian la ve por unos segundos sin decir nada "De acuerdo tienes una semana, no más" responde y se voltea.

"¡Espera! necesito tu ayuda…"

Demian se voltea y se acerca a ella "interesante…" dice sonriendo.

N.A: estoy un poco bloqueada jeje tengo la idea de lo que quiero pero no quiere salir, pero poco a poco está saliendo espero que no se esté poniendo aburrido díganme que les parece. Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

N.A: Hola, gomen por la gran espera, lo siento, pero les cuento que mi compu sta enferma T-T. Me dijeron que se le iba a borrar toda la info O.O y eso incluye mis peliculas, series imagens y MIS FICS y tengo muchos que no he publicado y no tengo copias, creí que moriría pero gracias a Dios se salvo, lo malo es que sigo sin compu. pero ya no hablo mas aqui sta el capi. gracias por sus Reviews. Erill stoy de acuerdo puedes quedarte con Demian pero cuidalo , muchas gracias a Marinlucero chiba por tu consejo y Sailor Angel17 ¿que puedo decir? te pusiste al dia muy rápido jeje.

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 9

Han pasado algunos días desde que Serena hablo con Demian. Serena se levanta muy temprano y entra a la cocina donde encuentra a su mamá preparando el desayuno "Buenos días mamá" saluda y le da un beso.

"Buenos días Serena" responde sonriendo "Te ves muy animada hoy"

Serena sonríe "Quizá…" responde "¿Me permites ayudarte a preparar el desayuno?" pregunta.

"Por supuesto" responde y ambas terminan rápidamente.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda" dice al terminar.

Serena se queda de pie frente a ella sin decir nada, viendo al suelo pensativa.

"¿Pasa algo querida?" pregunta al verla.

"No, no es nada" responde y sonríe.

"Vamos, no puedes engañarme, te conozco muy bien y sé cuando quieres decir algo" responde y pone su mano delicadamente sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno…" responde y la ve "solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho" responde y se lanza sobre ella para abrazarla.

Ella la abraza de vuelta sorprendida "Estás bien Serena" pregunta un poco preocupada.

"Si…" responde y se separa "es solo que me di cuenta que nunca te lo digo" dice.

"Yo también te quiero mucho linda" dice y le da un beso en la frente.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunta su papá al ver la escena.

"Parece que nuestra pequeña, está un poco sensible hoy" responde su mamá acariciando su rostro.

Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy se encuentran reunidas en la casa de Rei "Hace ya varios días que dejaron de atacar las arpías ¿Qué estarán tramando?" pregunta Lita.

"¡Quizá se dieron por vencidas!" dice Mina.

"Como crees Mina, ni siquiera han luchado con toda su fuerza contra nosotros" responde Rei.

"Es cierto, y además la última vez que luchamos contra ellas nos estaban ganando, si hubieran querido nos hubieran derrotado en ese mismo instante" dice Amy.

"Amy tiene razón, quizá no sean muy poderosas pero son demasiadas para que podamos vencerlas" añade Lita.

"¡Chicas, hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad¡Tienen que darse prisa!"

"¡Perfecto! Finalmente se decidieron a regresar!" dice Rei poniéndose de pie.

"Esta vez no nos vencerán tan fácil" dice Lita y salen en la dirección que Arthemis les señala.

Serena se encontraba ahora frente al espejo de su habitación cepillándose el cabello. Ese día comenzaría todo. Tenía que ser muy convincente para que todos creyeran que lo que hacia era por su propio gusto.

"¡Serena!" exclama Luna entrando por su ventana "Están atacando nuevamente"

Serena sonríe tristemente sin ser vista por Luna, sabía que en cualquier momento escucharía esa alerta "Si Luna… ahora voy" responde y toma su broche para salir de la casa.

Cuando Serena llega al lugar del ataque ve que las scouts y Darien ya se encuentran en el lugar luchando contra las arpías.

"Serena ¡que bueno que estás aquí!" dice Mina cuando la ve.

Serena sonríe "Me dijeron que necesitaban ayuda" responde entonces frente a todos y a un lado de Serena aparece Demian.

"¡Serena cuidado!" grita Lita al verlo.

Serena se voltea rápidamente encontrándose con sus enormes ojos oscuros "¡Demian!" exclama.

Demian sonríe y la toma de la muñeca mientras ella trata de liberarse con fuerza pero sin lograrlo.

Darien trata de correr hasta ellas "¡Suéltala!" grita pero llega demasiado tarde porque ambos desaparecen.

"¡No puede ser!" dice Mina "¡Serena!" grita pero antes de que puedan hacer algo más las arpías continúan con su ataque.

"_Serena…" _piensa Darien preocupado.

No lejos de la escena en lo alto de un enorme edificio podemos ver a Demian junto con Serena observando lo que ocurre.

"Eres muy inteligente mi querida Serena" dice viéndolos luchar y luego la ve a ella.

Serena se queda en silencio e inclina la mirada con tristeza.

"No me gusta verte tu rostro triste" dice y le tomo el rostro con una mano pero Serena se aparta con rudeza.

Más tarde los demás continúan luchando pero el agujero aparece y las arpías se marchan nuevamente.

"¡Hay que darnos prisa¡Tenemos que encontrar a Serena!" dice Mina al verlas marcharse.

"¡Es cierto vamos!" grita Lita pero al voltearse ve a Serena acercándose a ellos lentamente "¡Serena!" exclama y corre hacia ella.

Todos se voltean al escucharla y se acercan rápidamente "¿Estás bien?" pregunta Amy.

"Si… estoy bien" responde.

"¿No te hizo nada?" pregunta Darien.

"No…"

"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta Rei.

"No quiero hablar ahora" responde y comienza a caminar de regreso a su casa.

"¡A donde crees que vas?" pregunta Rei molestándose "¡Dinos que fue lo que pasó!"

"Solo hablamos" responde sin detenerse.

"Serena" dice Darien y la toma por el brazo "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta preocupado.

"¡Estoy bien!" responde y se suelta "Necesito estar sola, tengo algo muy importante en que pensar" concluye y se va.

"Pero Serena…" dice suavemente sin recibir respuesta.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunta Mina viéndola.

"Luna, será mejor que hables con ella, quizá te diga que es lo que está pasando" dice Amy.

"Si, iré hablar con ella" responde y la sigue rápidamente.

"¡Luna!" grita Mina deteniéndola.

Luna se detiene y voltea al escucharla.

"No te olvides de decirnos que es lo que ocurre en cuanto sepas algo" le pide preocupada.

"No te preocupes, yo los buscaré en casa de Rei" responde y continúa con su camino. Algunos minutos después Luna entra a la habitación de Serena y la encuentra leyendo una historieta "¡Serena!" exclama al verla tan tranquila.

Serena levanta la vista para verla "¿Que pasa Luna?" pregunta tranquilamente.

"¿Qué significa esto? Todos están muy preocupados por tí y tú estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo" dice molesta "Dime de que se trata ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!"

"Ya les dije que no ocurrió nada, solo hablamos" responde.

"¡No te creo!" Ese hombre es muy peligroso Serena y no creo que solo haya querido hablar contigo" insiste.

"¡Pues es una lástima que no me creas¡Porque te equivocas Luna! y... sabes algo Luna, te equivocas acerca de Demian ¡Todos se equivocan!" le grita "Él no es malo, y me creas o no solo hablé con él" dice suavemente "Ahora por favor ¿Podrías irte? Haz conseguido molestarme realmente" dice y comienza a leer nuevamente la historieta.

"¡No entiendo que es lo que pasa contigo Serena! Simplemente no te reconozco" dice molesta.

"¿Sabes cual es el problema contigo Luna?" pregunta sin dejar de ver la historieta "Que siempre quieres tener la razón y cuando no la tienes simplemente no lo quieres aceptar... especialmente cuando te equivocas ante una persona como yo"

"¡Estás insoportable Serena!" dice molesta y sale de la habitación por la ventana.

Serena deja de leer la historieta y ve a la ventana por donde salió Luna y suspira con tristeza inclinando la mirada.

Luna se dirige al templo donde todos la esperan, incluso Darien "¡Luna!" exclama Mina al verla "¡¿Hablaste con ella¡¿Qué te dijo?!" pregunta rápidamente.

"Cuando llegue a la casa ella estaba muy tranquila leyendo una tonta historieta, insistió en que ella y Demian solamente habían hablado y que todo estaba bien, y luego cuando le dije que Demian no era bueno me gritó que estaba equivocada que todos estábamos equivocados" dice molesta pero luego los ve "¿Creen que quizá estamos exagerando?" pregunta.

"¡¿Pero que dices?!" pregunta Arthemis "¿No recuerdas lo que hizo?" pregunta.

"Arthemis tiene razón Luna" dice Amy "Acuérdate que se llevó a Serena por la fuerza y además a estado destruyendo todo Tokio, no creo que nos estemos equivocando con él" añade.

"Tienen razón, tienen razón, ya no sé ni lo que digo" dice "Es solo que Serena me hizo sentir como si realmente estuviera equivocada.

"No puedo creer que ella haya dicho lo que dices…" dice Darien confundido "Será mejor que yo mismo hable con ella" añade y comienza a salir.

"¿Creen que eso sea buena idea?" pregunta Lita.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" pregunta Mina.

"Yo creo que Lita tiene razón" dice Luna "Serena… quizá solo quiere pensar bien lo que sea que hayan hablado"

Darien suspira y piensa por unos segundos "De acuerdo…" responde "Hablaré con ella mañana, por favor Luna cuida de ella" dice y sale de la casa.

"No entiendo…" dice Mina y se deja caer en el sillón.

Al día siguiente Serena llega a la escuela, donde todas la están esperando.

"Llegas temprano… no me digas que tu reloj se arruinó" pregunta Rei sarcásticamente.

"Ja, ja, ja que graciosa" responde serena.

"Serena, por favor dinos que fue lo que ocurrió" dice Lita.

"Si Serena, estamos preocupadas por ti" dice Mina.

"No tienen por que estar preocupadas chicas" dice y sonríe "Demian solo me pidió perdón… y hablamos un poco, yo sé que es extraño pero así fue"

"¿Serena te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?" pregunta Amy.

"Vamos chicas, ustedes saben que las personas se equivocan y cambian, denle una oportunidad" responde Serena.

"Sabemos eso pero…" y antes de que Mina pueda continuar lo que está diciendo el timbre de clases suena.

"Hablemos de esto luego, hoy es la primera vez que llego temprano en la semana y no quiero arruinarlo" dice entrando al salón mientras las demás solamente la ven.

A la hora de salida Serena sale rápidamente y cuando las demás se dan cuenta salen tras ella "¡Oye serena¡Espéranos!" grita Mina.

Serena se detiene y las ve ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta.

"¿Por qué no vamos a comer un helado a la Arcada?" pregunta Lita.

"Y podríamos jugar en los autos virtuales" agrega Mina.

"Ahora no puedo porque… bueno no importa, ahora no puedo pero podemos veros allí en la tarde" dice.

"¿A donde irás?" pregunta Rei.

"Ah… bueno… eso no importa, las veré luego" se despide y se va corriendo.

"Serena…" dice Lita suavemente viendo como se marcha.

"¡Hay que seguirla!" dice Mina.

"Mina, eso no es correcto" la regaña Amy "¿Verdad chicas?" pregunta pero cuando se da cuenta ya todas van detrás de Serena y una gruesa gota se desliza por su cabeza.

Las cuatro chicas siguen a Serena sigilosamente tratando de que no se de cuenta.

Serena por varias calles y ve para atrás disimuladamente para cerciorarse que las demás van tras ella entonces sonríe tristemente e inclina la mirada. Continúan el camino por algunos minutos más cuando Serena cruza en un solitario callejón sin salida.

Las chicas se detienen en la entrada "¿Por qué vino hasta aquí? Aquí no hay nada" dice Mina.

"¡Shhh! Silencio" la regaña Rei mientras todas se esconden para poder observar lo que pasará.

Serena se queda de pie por unos segundos y entonces aparece Demian frente a ella.

"¿Qué…?" exclama Lita admirada.

"Me da gusto que vinieras mi querida Serena" dice Demian sonriendo.

"Si, a mi también" responde y ve para atrás de reojo "Me gustaría que esto fuera un secreto entre nosotros, no quiero que los demás se enteren"

"Como tu quieras aunque no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo hablaremos un poco"

"Lo sé, pero no lo entenderían"

"De acuerdo…" dice extendiéndole la mano "¿Vamos?" pregunta.

Serena pone su mano sobre la de él y comienza a caminar.

"Te llevaré a un lugar hermoso" dice y ambos desaparecen ante los atónitos ojos de las demás scouts.

"¡No lo puedo creer¡¿Qué demonios piensa que está haciendo?!" exclama Rei.

N.A: bueno, que les pareció esto ¿Que pasará ahora que las demás piensan que Serena se reune con Demian a escondidas? dejen sus R&R onegai.


	10. Chapter 10

N.A: Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Y ya tengo compu!!! XD. Tengo la historia escrita desde el viernes, me acosté a las 4:30 del viernes, bueno del sábado por terminarla y cuando quise subirla la estúpida computadora me marcaba error! y hasta ahora lo logre. Bueno en fin Arigato por sus reviews en verdad se los agradezco mucho me hacen muy feliz.

Marinlucero Chiba ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Tu predicción es correcta, ya verás y quiero disculparme contigo porque yo te dije que incluiría al príncipe Diamante utilizando un poco de tu idea y esa era mi intención pero me di cuenta que si lo introduzco en la historia su participación sería muy corta y no quedaría muy bien, pero intentaré escribir otra historia más adelante donde el antagonista sea Diamante dedicada a ti . Bueno mejor me callo de una vez pq ya tubieron q esperar mucho

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 10

"¿Vamos?" pregunta Demian extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Serena pone su mano sobre la de él y comienza a caminar.

"Te llevaré a un lugar hermoso" dice y ambos desaparecen ante los atónitos ojos de las demás scouts.

"¡No lo puedo creer¡¿Qué demonios piensa que está haciendo?!" exclama Rei.

"¿Por qué Serena se va con Demian?" pregunta Mina.

"Y más importante aún ¿Por qué nos lo oculta? Creí que Serena no nos ocultaba nada" dice Lita viendo a las demás.

"No puedo creerlo ¿Qué significa esto¡Quizá Demian la ha vuelto a hipnotizar!" exclama Amy preocupada ante la idea.

"No lo creo…" dice Mina pensativa "Cuando la hipnotizó la primera vez… había algo… no sé… algo diferente… era… su mirada… parecía vacía" dice tratando de recordar.

"Pero si no está hipnotizada ¿Qué otra respuesta puede haber?" pregunta Rei.

"Será mejor que busquemos a Darien, él tiene que saber lo que está pasando" dice Lita.

"Si, Lita tiene razón, démonos prisa" dice Rei apresurándolas.

Darien se encuentra en su apartamento estudiando cuando escucha que alguien llama a su puerta insistentemente "¿Quién podrá ser?" se pregunta y va a abrir encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de las scouts "¿Ah?" se pregunta sorprendido, no era muy común que ellas lo visitarán "Hola… pasen" dice dejándolas entrar "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta.

"¡Ay Darien!" exclama Mina angustiada "Es Serena"

"¿Serena¡¿Le pasó algo?!" pregunta preocupándose.

"No exactamente, es solo que…" comienza Amy a hablar pero se detiene al no saber exactamente como continuar.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" la apresura.

"Serena se ha comportado muy extraño como ya sabes, defendiendo a Demian y eso…" dice Lita tomando la palabra "…pero hoy no quiso salir con nosotras, dijo que tenía algo que hacer así que decidimos seguirla y nos encontramos con que se estaba reuniendo con Demian y le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto porque nosotros no entenderíamos"

"¿Qué?" pregunta sorprendido "No lo puedo creer… Serena no haría algo así, especialmente sin decírmelo" dice.

"Lo sabemos, es por eso que estamos preocupadas" le responde Amy.

"Por eso vinimos a buscarte Darien, no sabemos que hacer" dice Mina.

"¡Serena tiene mucho que explicar!" dice Rei molesta.

"Tranquilízate Rei, tiene que haber una explicación para esto" dice Amy.

Darien no sabe que decir, simplemente no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo ¿Qué tenía que hacer Serena encontrándose con Demian? El solo pensarlo le producía un sentimiento nada agradable.

"Serena quedo de vernos en la Arcada más tarde" dice Lita "¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? Así podremos hablar todos con ella y salir de una vez por todas de cualquier duda" dice.

"Si está bien, solo denme unos minutos y estaré con ustedes" responde.

En la cima de una montaña en donde su puede ver la puesta de sol donde los sus últimos rayos bañan con su luz unas hermosas cataratas que caen en un río y se mezclan con el color turquesa de sus aguas, se encuentra Serena en compañía de Demian.

"Te dije que te llevaría a un lugar hermoso, pensé que este lugar te gustaría" dice y la ve.

Serena inclina la mirada con tristeza sin responder.

"No me gusta verte triste… quiero que seas feliz" dice levantándole el rostro.

"No puedes obligarme a ser feliz contigo" responde y se suelta de su mano.

"Eso dices ahora, pero llegarás a quererme, lo sé"

"No… no puedo quererte, jamás podré quererte" responde.

Demian se voltea a observar los últimos rayos del sol "Todo a su tiempo…"

Más tarde podemos ver a los 5 sentados en una mesa esperando a que Serena aparezca.

"¡¿Qué pasará si Demian si la tenía hipnotizada otra vez y se la ha llevado a su planeta nuevamente?!" pregunta Lita.

"Pues esta vez sería más sencillo traerla de vuelta porque conocemos el lugar y su ubicación" dice Amy "Aún tengo los datos en mi computadora".

"¡Serena tonta!" exclama Rei "¡¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar dos veces?!"

"No se adelanten chicas, aún no sabemos si se la llevó dice Mina.

Darien apenas presta atención a su conversación, está demasiado preocupado por lo podría haberle pasado a Serena, no debió hacerles caso la otra noche él presentía que debía haber hablado con ella ¿Qué tal si ahora ya era tarde? La espera lo estaba matando.

Finalmente Serena llega y desde lejos ve la mesa, se sorprende un poco al ver a Darien también, aunque era de esperarse. Sabia a lo que iba tener que enfrentarse en algunos segundos lo único que esperaba era que no la descubrieran, tenía que hacerlo bien "¡Hola!" los saluda a todos animadamente acercándose "No sabía que estarías aquí Darien" dice sentándose.

"¡Serena!" exclaman todos.

"¡Estás bien!" dice Mina y la abraza.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta inocentemente.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!" dice Rei molesta "¡Sabemos donde estabas¡Y queremos una explicación!"

"¿Qué… no sé de que hablan?" responde.

"¡Bata Serena!" grita Rei pero trata de tranquilizarse al sentir la mano de Lita tratando de calmarla.

"De acuerdo ¿Cómo lo saben?" pregunta Serena.

"Estábamos preocupadas y te seguimos" dice Lita.

"¡¿Qué¿Me siguieron?" pregunta molestándose.

"Serena estábamos preocupadas… fue por eso que…" comienza Amy a dar explicaciones.

"¡No Amy! Aquí la única que tiene que dar explicaciones es Serena" la detiene Rei.

"¡No tenían ningún derecho de seguirme" ¿Quiénes se creen?" pregunta.

"Somos tus amigas" dice Mina.

"Serena" habla Darien finalmente.

Serena siente escalofríos en su cuerpo al escuchar su voz, todo iba bien hasta ahora pero no sabía si lograría ponerse en su contra también, el solo pensar que lo decepcionaría le dolía.

"Escucha…" continúa "no entiendo que es lo que estás haciendo pero sé que si lo haces es por que tienes una buena intención, yo confío en ti"

Serena siente como si una filosa daga atravesara su corazón.

"Pero entiende que nos preocupas, Demian no es una buena persona, no importa lo que te haya dicho debe de ser una mentira" dice dulcemente tomando su mano.

Serena traga saliva antes de continuar "Eso no es cierto" dice un poco dudosa pero entonces toma valor y se suelta bruscamente de las manos de Darien "Él se equivocó, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos" dice.

"Si es cierto pero si así fuera ¿Cómo es que regresó y comenzó a destruir la ciudad y luego a atacarnos?" pregunta Lita.

"Eso solamente lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción, ustedes no le permitirían hablar conmigo ¡Lo hizo por mí!" grita "Solo quería disculparse"

"¡Serena daté cuenta de lo que dices!" dice Rai "¿Estas escuchado tus propias palabras?" pregunta.

"¡Sabía que esto pasaría¡Sabía que no entenderían! Ustedes no lo conocen como yo lo estoy conociendo, el es dulce, cariñoso, tierno, él me quiere"

Darien comienza a sentir miedo al escuchar esas palabras, lo que Serena decía lo estaba lastimando.

"¡Serena no seas tonta!" dice Rai.

"¡Cállate! Demian me pidió que me fuera con él y esta vez por las buenas y dudé en aceptar pero creo que lo voy a hacer" dice y se levanta para salir del lugar rápidamente.

Todos se quedan en shock al escucharla esa no podía ser Serena ¿O si?.

Darien se levanta y sale rápidamente tras ella "¡Serena!" grita y la alcanza tomándola por el brazo.

Serena siente un enorme agujero en el estomago, tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos y arruinar todo lo que llevaba hasta ahora.

"Serena…" dice y toma su pequeño rostro entre sus manos para que lo vea "no puedes hablar en serio…" dice suplicando con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Serena tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar pero se maneja para responderle "Te equivocas… hablo muy en serio" dice e inclina la mirada.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunta.

"Tu no entiendes, él me ama…" responde suavemente.

"¿Acaso yo no te amo?" pregunta dolido buscando su mirada.

Serena siente las lágrimas a punto de traicionarla entonces se suelta rápidamente "Perdóname Darien… pero… no puedo evitar lo que siento…" dice para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Darien siente un golpe en el corazón Serena acababa de decirle que ya no lo amaba, eso no podía ser cierto ella no podía dejar de amarlo tenían un futuro juntos ¿Qué pasaría con todo eso¿Qué pasaría con él si ya no la tenía?

Serena sigue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas comienzan a escaparse de sus ojos le dolía tanto verlo sufrir, pero esto era lo mejor, era la única forma de protegerlos… de protegerlo.

N.A¡Ay! Este capitulo me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews. Les tengo una mala noticia bueno, para mi es buena consegui trabajo! pero por eso tal vez me tome un poquito mas actualizar eso es malo para ustedes pero lo haré lo mas rápido q pueda chao.


	11. Chapter 11

N.A: Hola! antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews muchas gracias a todos en serio.

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 11

"¡Serena¡Te buscan!" grita su madre después de abrir la puerta.

"_Ay no…"_ piensa Serena al escucharla "_¿Quién podrá ser?" _se pregunta "_Espero que no sea Darien o las chicas… ¿Qué hago…? No quiero hablar con ellos" _piensa angustiada.

Mientras Serena piensa que hacer la puerta de su habitación se abre y al voltear ve a Mina parada en el umbral "Mina…" dice al verla.

"Hola Serena, tu mamá dijo que estaba bien que subiera" dice y se acerca.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Serena.

"Bueno… te fuiste de la Arcada muy molesta y… estoy preocupada ¿De verdad vas a irte con Demian?" pregunta viéndola llena de preocupación.

Serena suspira y se sienta en la cama "Discúlpame Mina pero es algo que he comenzado a sentir y no puedo cambiarlo" responde.

"¡Pero Serena no puedes hablar en serio¿Qué pasará con Darien? Pensé que lo amabas"

"…yo también lo pensaba…" responde e inclina la mirada "¿Pero que puedo hacer?"

Mina se acerca a ella, se sienta a la par y la ve sin saber exactamente que decir "…quizá tengas razón en que Demian pudo haberse arrepentido y que te quiere pero… es solo que no logro entender tu decisión" dice.

"Escucha Mina… ya me siento muy mal por todo esto… no sé que más decirte…"

Mina suspira y le toma la mano "Escucha Serena, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te voy a apoyar pero… piensa bien lo que estás haciendo porque podrías estar cometiendo un gran error"

"Si… lo pensaré" responde.

"Bien, entonces me iré" dice poniéndose de pie "Te veré luego" se despide y sale.

Serena se queda viendo por donde Mina se fue por varios segundos "_¿Será un error lo que estoy haciendo?"_ se pregunta "_Pero… si les digo la verdad volverá a pasar lo mismo… y no quiero que salgan lastimados ¡Esto es lo que debo de hacer!" _piensa con determinación.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se dirige a la escuela, lleva la mirada clavada en el pavimento, su mente es un caos pero se detiene al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Rápidamente se voltea y se encuentra con Demian tras ella.

"Te estaba esperando mi querida Serena" dice y desliza su mano por su brazo para tomarla de la mano "Ven conmigo…" dice.

Serena suspira y lo comienza a seguir sin protestar.

"Dime ¿Resultó todo como esperabas?" pregunta caminando junto a ella sin soltarle la mano.

"Si…" responde.

"Bien" dice sonriendo "¿Cuándo quieres partir?" pregunta.

Serena inclina la mirada con tristeza "No me importa" responde.

"De acuerdo, entonces hoy a media noche te espero en el parque, no llegues tarde" dice y se detiene para verla "Seremos muy felices…" dice llevando su pequeña mano hacia sus labios para darle un beso "mi querida princesa" finaliza.

Serena desvía la mirada para otra parte y siente un golpe en el alma al ver que del otro lado de la calle Darien los está viendo y en sus ojos se refleja un gran dolor. Serena comienza a hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas que intentan salir.

Darien la ve por unos segundos más transmitiéndole con esa mirada todo el dolor y desilusión que sentía y luego se voltea con tristeza para continuar su camino.

Demian se da cuenta de que Serena ha cambiado de actitud repentinamente entonces sigue su mirada y ve a Darien marcharse entonces sonríe triunfantemente "Te estaré esperando".

Serena se suelta de su mano bruscamente y se voltea para darle la espalda "Allí estaré…" responde yéndose.

Demian sonríe mientras la ve marcharse y luego desaparece.

Serena llega a las puertas de la escuela, ya es tarde pero eso no es lo que le preocupa, no quiere enfrentarse otra vez a todas. Seguramente comenzarán a cuestionarla nuevamente y definitivamente no quería pasar por eso así que decide no entrar después de todo que importaba perderse un día de clases si ya no seguiría yendo.

Darien llega a su apartamento no puede sacar de su mente la imagen de Serena con Demian ni mucho menos las palabras que Serena le dijo la tarde anterior

FLASHBACK

"_¡Serena!" grita y la alcanza tomándola por el brazo "Serena…" dice y toma su pequeño rostro entre sus manos para que lo vea "no puedes hablar en serio…" dice suplicando con sus penetrantes ojos azules._

_Serena lo ve sin decir nada y cada segundo era eterno para Darien quien esperaba una respuesta "Te equivocas… hablo muy en serio"_

_Darien siente que el mundo se le viene encima tenía que haber un error quizá él lo estaba malentendiendo todo"¿Por qué¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunta desesperado._

"_Tu no entiendes, él me ama…" responde suavemente._

_Esas palabras habían actuado como una daga para su corazón ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? "¿Acaso yo no te amo?" pregunta dolido buscando su mirada._

"_Perdóname Darien… pero… no puedo evitar lo que estoy sintiendo…" dice sin verlo y luego se da la vuelta y sale corriendo._

_Darien siente un golpe en el corazón mientras la ve marcharse Serena acababa de decirle que ya no lo amaba, eso no podía ser cierto ella no podía dejar de amarlo tenían un futuro juntos ¿Qué pasaría con todo eso¿Qué pasaría con él si ya no la tenía? Su mundo se estaba destruyendo_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Entonces en un ataque de desesperación con una mano lanza todo lo que está en su mesa no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podía.

A la hora de almuerzo las cuatro scouts están reunidas hablando "No vino Serena ¿Le pasaría algo?" pregunta Amy preocupada.

"Estoy segura que no vino porque sabe que la regañaremos" dice Rai molesta.

"¿Qué estará pasando entre ella y Darien?" pregunta Lita "Después que salieron de la Arcada cada uno se fue por distinto lado y Darien no se miraba muy bien" añade.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… más tarde ese día me encontré con Darien y se veía distraído y podría decir que hasta triste" dice Amy recordando.

"Chicas…" dice Mina y suspira "Serena y Darien terminaron"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntan todas atónitas.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" exclama Lita.

"Serena debe de estar devastada…" dice Amy apenada "Estaba tan feliz porque habían regresado"

"¡¿Cuál es el problema de Darien?!" exclama Rai molesta "¿Por qué no pone en orden lo que realmente quiere? No puede jugar así con los sentimientos de Serena"

"En realidad… fue Serena la que termino con Darien" las corrige Mina.

Todas se quedan sin palabras lo que acababan de escuchar era algo que sus mentes no podían entender.

"¡Eso es imposible!" exclama Lita "¿Por qué terminaría con él si no hace mucho lloraba en todas partes porque él había terminado con ella?" pregunta.

"Serena me dijo que se siente muy mal pero no puede evitar lo que está sintiendo" agrega Mina.

"¿Y que está sintiendo?" pregunta Amy.

"… que… se está enamorando de Demian" responde.

"¡Eso no puede ser cierto Mina¡Tienes que estar equivocada!" exclama Lita.

"No, ella misma me lo dijo" responde.

"¡¿Pero que demonios piensa esa niña tonta?!" exclama Rai somatando las manos.

"Cálmate Rai" dice Mina.

"¡No puedo calmarme¿Acaso se volvió loca¡Pero me va a escuchar!"

"No Rai, Serena necesita nuestro apoyo, somos sus amigas"

"¡No la apoyaré en esta locura al contrario la haré entrar en razón!"

"Chicas, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a buscarla a su casa hoy" dice Amy.

"Amy tiene razón, pero Rai tienes que tranquilizarte o será mejor que no vengas porque Serena podría molestarse y no hablar con nosotras" dice Lita.

"¡Pero Lita¿No me digas que piensas que Serena tiene razón?" pregunta.

"No, claro que no, pero debemos hablar con ella tranquilas para que se sienta apoyada y luego la haremos entrar en razón" dice.

"¡Como quieran!" responde molesta cruzando los brazos.

En la tarde Serena ya se encuentra en su casa no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada tan desgarradora que Darien tenía. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando y eso la lastimaba a ella pero si no lo hacia sería aún peor y Demian podría matarlo y entonces ella ya no podría vivir, Darien era lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

-Ding, dong- el timbre de la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos así que se levanta a abrir y se sorprende al ver a las cuatro scouts frente a ella "¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunta sorprendida.

"¡Eres una mal agradecida! Vinimos a verte" dice Rai un poco molesta.

"Rai…" dice Amy para tranquilizarla.

"Mira" dice Lita "te trajimos un pastel y es tu favorito" dice sonriendo.

"Gracias chicas…" responde.

"¿No nos dejarás pasar?" pregunta Mina sonriendo.

"Ah… claro… pasen" responde dejándolas pasar.

"Estábamos preocupadas porque no fuiste a clases ¿Paso algo?" pregunta Amy.

"No, no pasó nada" responde y ve como todas la ven incrédulas entonces sonríe "Solo decidí escabullirme, no tenía ganas de entrar a clases"

"Lo que no querías era decirnos la verdad" dice Rai.

"¡Rai!" dicen Amy y Lita.

Serena suspira "De acuerdo, es cierto, no quería que me dijeran que estoy equivocada y que tengo que olvidarme de esto" responde.

"Serena, somos tus amigas, no tienes porque huir de nosotras" dice Lita.

"Es cierto Serena, siempre te vamos a apoyar" dice Amy.

"Gracias chicas… yo sé que esto se ve muy mal, y que Darien no merecía que le hiciera eso pero… ¿Cómo puede uno cambiar los sentimientos?" pregunta.

"Eso pienso yo, creí que amabas a Darien" dice Rai sarcásticamente.

"¡Rai!" la regañan Amy, Lita y Mina.

"Lo sé… yo también lo pensaba pero…" comienza a explicar pero luego inclina la mirada sin poder terminar porque las lágrimas comienzan a impedirle hablar. No puede más, no puede seguir más con esta farsa cada mentira le desgarra el corazón y duele demasiado como para seguirlo soportando.

"No te pongas así Sere" dice Mina y la abraza "Todo va salir bien"

"Si Serena, no llores" dice Lita.

Serena se traga sus lágrimas y las ve "Gracias por apoyarme en esto" dice.

Rai no puede estar bien con esto, no podía creer que Serena cambiara a Darien así de fácil y menos por alguien como Demian, estaba realmente molesta "Ya vámonos" dice poniéndose de pie.

Amy la ve con una mirada de reproche y Rai se molesta más "Se hace tarde" insiste.

"De acuerdo, vamos" dice Lita poniéndose también de pie y luego las siguen las demás hasta la puerta.

Serena las acompaña a la puerta y las despide para luego correr a sus habitación necesitaba desahogarse y no había nadie con quien ella pudiera hablar era demasiada carga para ella sola.

"¿Qué pasa Serena?" pregunta Luna al verla entrar llorando a su habitación.

"¡Luna!" exclama Serena, se había olvidado por completo de ella.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunta preocupada.

"Estoy bien" responde y se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente.

"Eso no es cierto ¿No confías en mí?" pregunta.

"No es eso…" responde "Es solo… que… les dije a las chicas la verdad" dice.

"¿De que verdad hablas?" pregunta Luna.

"De lo que siento"

"No te entiendo Serena ¿Qué sientes?" pregunta.

"Luna… me enamoré de… Demian" dice viendo al suelo.

"¡Serena!" exclama admirada "¡Eso no puede ser cierto!"

"Es cierto Luna… y me siento mal por eso, pero no puedo hacer nada"

"¡No Serena¡No puedes! Darien y tú tienen un destino ¡Un futuro¡No puedes!" la regaña molestándose.

"Perdóname Luna… pero no traicionare lo que mi corazón me dice" responde y le da la espalda.

"¡Serena!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" grita Serena saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

"Serena…" murmura Luna preocupada.

N.A: Pobrecita Serena verdad? Y mi querido Darien T-T bueno díganme ¿Cómo va¿Les gustó el capi? Díganme q les pareció porfis y saben una cosa? El final ya está cerca! y esta vez de verdad OD todavía no sé cuando pero si sé que está muy cerca así que en cualquier capi que venga podrán leer FIN no olviden dejar sus R&R no les cuesta nada.

Hasta pronto


	12. Chapter 12

N.A: Hola sus reviews siempre me dejan una sonrisa toda la semana muchísimas gracias a todos por escribírme pq si se toman el tiempo para hacerlo es pq mi fic vale la pena gracias tambien le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 12

Ya entrada la noche Serena regresa a la casa.

"Que bien que ya volviste Serena, se hacía tarde" dice su madre saliendo a recibirla.

"Siento haber venido tarde pero cuando estoy con las chicas siempre se me va el tiempo" dice sonriendo.

"Si, lo sé" dice y sonríe "no te preocupes, ve a descansar porque se hace tarde y mañana debes ir a estudiar"

"Si, Buenas noches mamá…" dice y la abraza con fuerza.

"Buenas noches linda" dice y le devuelve el abrazo. Serena la continúa abrazando con fuerza "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta Ikkuko preocupada.

Serena la suelta y sonríe "No…" responde y le da un beso "Te quiero mucho" dice y sube a su habitación rápidamente.

Su madre la ve un poco confundida pero no le presta mucha atención.

Al entrar a su habitación ve a Luna que la espera en la cama pero no dice nada simplemente se prepara rápidamente para dormir y se acuesta.

"Serena, necesitamos hablar" dice Luna.

"Ahora no Luna, no quiero hablar" responde sin verla.

Luna suspira "De acuerdo, dejaré que descanses por ahora, hablaremos mañana" dice.

Serena sonríe para si misma con tristeza "_Lo siento… pero creo que mañana ya no podremos hablar" _piensa.

Minutos antes de la media noche Serena abre los ojos y ve el reloj, la hora había llegado así que se levanta sigilosamente tratando de no despertar a Luna que duerme junto a ella y busca su broche de transformación. Luego se acerca a Luna y le acaricia la cabeza suavemente "Adiós Luna" dice con cariño y sale por la ventana.

No podía creer todavía lo que estaba haciendo y seguía cuestionándose si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero por más que lo pensaba esta seguía siendo la única opción. Finalmente llega al parque y ve a Demian que la espera entonces suspira para llenarse de valor y se acerca.

"Finalmente llegas mi querida princesa" dice "Se te hizo un poco tarde"

"……" Serena continúa caminando y llega hasta él sin decir nada "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta sin verlo.

"No quiero verte triste, esto no tiene que ser malo, estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras con tal de verte feliz" dice.

"Entonces vete sin mi" dice "Déjame quedarme en mi hogar, con mi familia, con mis amigos y con él hombre que realmente amo" responde.

Demian frunce la mirada "Sabes que eso no lo haré" responde y se transforma en su verdadera personalidad "Cuando estemos allá te daré todo y verás que serás feliz a mi lado" dice y una luz negra comienza a envolverlos

"¡Alto allí!" se escucha una voz.

Ambos voltean y la luz que los está rodeando desaparece y no muy lejos de ellos se están acercando Mina, Lita, Amy y Rai.

"¿Qué crees que haces Serena?" pregunta Rai.

"¡Chicas!" exclama "¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunta.

"Vinimos a impedir que hagas una locura" dice Mina.

"No pueden impedirlo, esto es lo que yo quiero" responde "Ya se los había dicho"

"Pero Serena, piénsalo bien, esto no puede ser lo que quieres, no es lógico" dice Amy.

"No se metan en lo que no les importa, esto es lo que yo quiero hacer ¡Déjenme en paz!" les grita.

"Serena estamos preocupadas por ti" dice Lita "Es por eso que vinimos hasta aquí porque somos tus amigas y te queremos"

"Entonces déjenme hacer esto y váyanse" dice.

"Serena, no hagas esto, por favor" dice Mina "Estamos aquí por ti"

Serena no sabe que más decir para quitárselas de encima sin problema pero entonces una duda surge en su mente "¿Cómo sabían que vendría?" pregunta.

"Yo se los dije…"

Serena voltea hacia la voz que escuchó y ve a Luna acercarse con… Darien. Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué tenía que venir Darien? Ahora todo sería más difícil.

"Yo los traje a todos Serena" dice Luna "Escuché cuando saliste de la habitación, igual que la última vez"

"No tenías porque hacer esto Luna" dice Serena.

"Si tenía, no puedes irte con él, estás loca si crees que dejaremos que esto pase"

"¡Quiero que todos dejen de entrometerse en mi vida¡Es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella así que déjenme en paz!" les grita.

"Serena…" dice Darien.

Serena siente como la piel se le eriza al escuchar su voz… no quería escucharlo.

"por favor… piensa bien lo que haces… estás equivocada, por favor Serena… no me dejes" dice con una mirada suplicante.

Esto había sido demasiado Serena ya no podía continuar con todo esto, no podía ver a Darien sufrir de esa forma.

"¡Suficiente!" dice Demian que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio esperando a que Serena se ocupara del inconveniente pero todo indicaba que si no hacia algo la iba a perder "Serena ha tomado una decisión y ustedes no deben intervenir"

"Esto no es contigo" dice Darien viéndolo con una mirada llena de odio.

"Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi amada Serena tiene que ver conmigo" responde.

"¡Cierra la boca!" grita Rai furiosa "No puedo seguir escuchando esto y no hacer nada" dice y repentinamente se transforma en Sailor Mars "¡Aléjate de nuestra amiga! Fuego de Marte ¡enciéndete!" grita atacándolo.

Y lo siguiente que ocurre era algo que nadie esperaba.

"SERENAAAA!" grita Darien con todas sus fuerzas.

Rai no puede escuchar más tantas estupideces su paciencia había llegado al limite"¡Aléjate de nuestra amiga! Fuego de Marte ¡enciéndete!" grita repentinamente para atacar a Demian.

Serena sabe que si ese ataque golpea a Demian él tratará de vengarse y todos sus planes se arruinarían así que sin pensarlo dos veces salta sobre Demian para protegerlo y recibe el ataque directamente dejando a todos perplejos.

"SERENAAAA!" grita Darien con todas sus fuerzas y corre.

Demian atrapa a Serena antes de que caiga al suelo "¡Serena!" exclama sosteniéndola "Serena por favor resiste" dice preocupado.

"Serena" dice Darien llegando hasta ellos.

"¡Aléjate!" dice Demian molesto "Miren lo que han ocasionado, no permitiré que la vuelvan a lastimar" dice y lanza su poder a Darien lanzándolo hasta un árbol entonces una luz los comienza a envolver "No se vuelvan a acercar a nosotros" añade y entonces ambos desaparecen.

El silencio se apodera de los alrededores, nadie dice nada no pueden creer lo que ha ocurrido.

"Serena… se fue con él… y ella… lo protegió" dice Mina incrédula.

"¡Debemos ir por ella!" dice Darien "Estaba lastimada"

"¡Claro que no!" responde Rai "Esa niña tonta tomó una decisión, ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias"

"Pero Rai…" dice Mina.

"¡Debemos salvarla!" insiste Darien.

"Pero no hay nada de que salvarla" dice Lita "Ella tomó esta decisión sola"

"Además nos pidió apoyo en esto, esto es lo que ella quiere" la apoya Amy.

Darien aprieta los puños y se da la vuelta "No puedo aceptar su decisión…" dice suavemente para luego marcharse.

"Darien…" dice Mina viéndolo y luego las ve "No estoy segura" dice Mina.

"Vámonos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí" dice Rai yéndose mientras Lita y Amy la siguen.

Mina se queda donde está con Luna "¿Qué pasará ahora Luna?" pregunta.

"No lo sé Mina… todo lo que yo conocía ahora cambiará" dice.

N.A: Otro capi más terminado y espero q haya sido de su agrado porfis dejen sus reviews se los agradecería mucho. Voy a tratar de actualizar el 12 pq es mi cumple!!! XD entonces si logro terminar el cap para esa fecha lo subiré

Chao.


	13. Chapter 13

N.A: Yo sé que había dicho q iba a actualizar el 12 pero no pude terminar el capi a tiempo lo siento aunque el capi quedo muy bueno espero q les guste. Sailor fan como me pediste saber más sobre Demian aquí les va un capi donde podrán saber más de él.

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 13

Serena abre los ojos lentamente, le duele un poco el cuerpo pero no logra recordar lo que ocurrió al ver a su alrededor se encuentra con una habitación desconocida bastante lujosa sin mencionar hermosa y bien decorada "_¿En donde estoy?" _se pregunta viendo a su alrededor y entonces todos los recuerdos saltan a su mente. Ahora lo recordaba todo claramente sabía el motivo de su dolor pero no se podía comparar al dolor de su corazón.

La puerta de la recamara se abre y entra Demian "Que bien que ya despertaste Serena" dice y sonríe acercándose a ella.

Serena voltea el rostro para no verlo.

"No debiste recibir ese ataque" dice en un tono serio y se sienta junto a ella.

"No lo hice por ti" responde molesta sin verlo.

"Lo sé…" responde y ve a otra parte "Pero no quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa forma, por nadie" añade con voz imponente y la ve "Te traeré algo de comer" dice y sale de la habitación.

Serena lo ve salir y ve al suelo "_Darien…" _piensa con tristeza.

En la tierra Darien está en su apartamento. Se levanta del sillón donde está sentado y decide comenzar con un poco de tarea para alejar los pensamientos de su mente pero por más que lo intenta lo único que puede ver en su mente es el rostro de Serena.

Se voltea rápidamente necesitaba distraerse con algo, lo que fuera, tenía que sacarla de su mente pero al voltear se encuentra con una fotografía de ella. Estaba sonriendo y se veía tan hermosa ¿Cómo podía olvidarla? No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. El no podía rendirse tan pronto, no podía dejarla ir tan fácil a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho él la amaba y no podía dejar que nada lo separara de ella.

Serena está ahora recostada en la baranda de su habitación, era una vista hermosa las cuatro lunas del planeta brillaban intensamente alumbrando su rostro, pero ella ni siquiera lo había notado, lo único que deseaba era poder regresar a casa.

"Serena te he traído tu cena" dice colocando una bandeja frente a ella "No tienes porque quedarte en esta habitación por siempre, todo esto es tuyo, puedes salir a donde quieras puedes tener lo que quieras" dice Demian al entrar a la habitación.

"Quiero volver a casa" responde sin voltear a verlo.

"¡Suficiente! Deja de pedirme eso porque sabes que eso no sucederá" dice molesto.

"Entonces deja de ofrecerme lo que no puedes darme… felicidad" responde.

Demian inclina la mirada y se voltea "Deberías comer algo"

"No tengo hambre"

"Si no comes podrías enfermar" insiste.

"¡No quiero comer!"

"De acuerdo… puedes bajar a cenar cuando quieras" dice, sale de la habitación con la bandeja entregándosela a un sirviente que se encuentra en el camino entonces se dirige al salón real y se sienta en su trono pensativo.

"Señor, me da gusto que finalmente haya vuelto, necesitamos de su ayuda" dice un hombrecillo que entra y se arrodilla frente a él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Demian.

"Hay problemas con la vegetación y necesitamos una solución" dice sin levantarse.

"Me encargaré de eso después" responde sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor?" pregunta.

"Si estoy bien, puedes salir" dice.

"Señor ¿Necesita algo?" pregunta preocupándose "Lo veo un poco extraño" insiste.

"¡Ya te dije que estoy bien Astrain!" responde con voz fuerte.

Astrain lo ve por unos momentos y luego reacciona "¡Oh! Lo siento tanto señor, olvidé que fecha era hoy, perdóneme, sé que debe sentirse muy mal" dice inclinándose.

"No importa…" responde.

"¿Desea que le traiga las flores de siempre?" pregunta.

"Si… trae las de siempre, te esperaré en el jardín" dice y se pone de pie.

"Si, en seguida señor" responde y sale del salón rápidamente.

Demian sale del salón y se dirige al oscuro jardín del palacio, que a pesar de carecer completamente de luz solar era alumbrado por el hermoso resplandor de las cuatro lunas y estaba decorado con exóticas y extrañas plantas que por su rareza no dejaban de ser hermosas.

Demian se sienta frente a una fuente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Una hermosa chica de largos y dorados cabellos contemplaba las lunas con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro._

"_Sarami…"_

_Sarami voltea y ve a Demian que se acerca a ella._

"_Sabia que te encontraría aquí" dice Demian sonriendo mientras contempla sus hermosos ojos azules y se sienta junto a ella._

"_Sabes que me fascina ver las lunas desde aquí, se ven tan hermosas" dice viéndolas nuevamente._

"_No tan hermosas como tú" responde viéndola._

_Sarami sonríe y le toma la mano "Te amo Demian" dice sonriendo._

"_No más que yo a ti" responde._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Señor… señor"

Demian reacciona y se encuentra con Astrain frente a el sosteniendo unas hermosas flores color negro con dorado.

"Aquí están las flores de siempre las favoritas de la reina Sarami" dice entregándoselas.

"Gracias" responde, las toma y las observa por unos instantes.

"Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 8 años desde ese día" dice Astrain.

Demian levanta la vista de las flores para verlo "Podrías dejarme solo" dice.

"Si señor, disculpe" responde rápidamente y se retira.

Demian camina por el jardín y llega hasta una lápida y coloca las flores cuidadosamente.

"Sarami…" dice suavemente.

FLASHBACK

"_¡Señor ya han terminado con la guardia y se han apoderado del castillo¡¿Qué hacemos?!" pregunta un guardián dando los últimos reportes._

"_¡Reúne a todos los escuadrones¡No permitiremos que nos venzan!" exclama Demian._

"_¡Si señor!" responde y sale rápidamente._

"_Ven Sarami, debo sacarte de aquí" dice y la toma de la mano para sacarla de palacio._

"_Demian… tengo miedo" dice preocupada._

"_No te preocupes querida, no permitiré que nada te ocurra" le asegura._

_Ambos salen del palacio apresuradamente, Demian está dirigiéndose a un refugio donde dejaría a Sarami, sabiendo que allí nada podría ocurrirle pero entonces frente a ellos aparecen unos seres dispuestos a atacarlos._

"_¡Oh no!" exclama Sarami "Demian…"_

"_No te preocupes" dice Demian y la coloca tras él "Todo estará bien" afirma._

_Sarami asiente con temor._

_Los seres comienzan a atacarlos y Demian se maneja para esquivar los ataques, proteger a Sarami y atacar a los seres. Demian está peleando cuando escucha un grito tras él._

"_¡DEMIAN!"_

_Demian voltea rápidamente y sin poder reaccionar ve como un ataque se dirige hacia él y lo siguiente que ve es a Sarami saltando frente a él para protegerlo._

"_¡SARAMI NOOOOO!" grita pero es muy tarde el ataque le ha dado directamente._

_Los ojos de Demian toman un color negro y un resplandor obscuro sale de ellos entonces se voltea y con su poder destruye a todos los seres para luego correr junto a Sarami._

"_¡Sarami!" dice tomándola entre sus brazos "Sarami responde…" dice con desesperación en su voz._

_Sarami abre lentamente los ojos y lo ve "Demian…" dice suavemente. _

"_¡Sarami! Resiste por favor" dice._

_Sarami levanta su mano y la pone sobre el rostro de Demian "No te preocupes… siempre estaré contigo"_

"_¡No hables así!" grita._

_Sarami sonríe y una lágrima se resbala por tu mejilla "Recuerda siempre lo mucho que te amo…" es lo último que dice antes que su mano caiga al suelo dando un último aliento._

"_¿Sarami¡¿Sarami¡¡Sarami¡¡¡SARAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Demian coloca su mano sobre la fría lápida "Sarami… ella es igual a ti… y ahora soy tan poderoso que ningún otro planeta se atreve a acercarse, ahora soy yo quien domina y junto a ella podré gobernar… prometo que la cuidaré y… no pasará lo mismo dos veces"

Serena camina por el jardín, quería distraerse un poco y pensó que el jardín sería un buen lugar para eso. Entonces se encuentra con una hermosa fuente al acercarse ve que desde allí las cuatro lunas se ven hermosas así que decide sentarse a contemplarlas. Cuanto extrañaba la luna de la tierra. Deseaba volver a casa. Se sentía tan sola.

Demian viene caminando cuando desde lejos ve en la fuente a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados que es alumbrada por el hermoso resplandor de las lunas "¿Sarami…?" murmura suavemente pero entonces reconoce a Serena y se acerca a ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta.

"Pensé que podía ir a donde yo quisiera" responde fríamente sin verlo.

"Claro que si, este es tu palacio, tu reino, tu planeta, serás la reina de todo esto" dice.

Serena no se molesta en verlo. Demian inclina la mirada "Este es un hermoso lugar ¿No crees?" pregunta.

"Si…" responde tajantemente.

Demian suspira y se levanta "Siéntete en tu casa… yo entraré" dice y camina hacia el palacio.

Cuando entra al palacio Astrain lo recibe "Ha vuelto muy rápido señor" dice abriéndole las puertas.

Demian continua caminando camino al salón real seguido por Astrain.

"Estoy seguro que si la reina Sarami estuviera con vida le gustaría que usted dejará atrás el pasado y fuera completamente feliz"

Demian se detiene molesto al escucharlo "¡No puedo dejar el pasado atrás! Ella está en mi pasado… y no quiero dejarla atrás" responde.

Astrain inclina la mirada "No quise molestarlo señor…"

"Demian continúa su camino y se sienta en el trono "Ella siempre está conmigo… y ahora que Serena también está aquí creo que podré ser feliz" dice.

"Estoy seguro que así será señor" responde.

N.A¿Les gustó? Espero q si pq a mi si me gusto jeje dejen sus R&R y yo prometo q seguiré haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar rápido y q la historia les siga gustando

Hasta pronto


	14. Chapter 14

N.A: muchas gracias a todos por dejar su review en serio, y gracias a Sailor fan por desearme un feliz cumple, ya son 20 stoy bien vieja T-T siento la tardanza pero he estado super ocupada pero aqui lo tienen espero q lo disfruten

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 13

Mina se encuentra en su habitación con Arthemis y Luna "¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunta Mina.

"No lo sé, jamás esperé que algo así sucediera" dice Arthemis "Esto cambia todo lo que conocíamos"

"Si, ya no sé que pensar" añade Luna.

"Estoy preocupada ¿Qué pasa si nunca más volvemos a ver a Serena? No quiero que eso ocurra… pero aún así, ella pidió que no nos metiéramos más en su vida"

Además las chicas no quieren ir a buscarla" dice Arthemis "Aun están algo molestas y lastimadas, aunque no lo digan les duele mucho lo que Serena hizo, y no podemos ir sin ellas no tenemos suficiente poder"

"No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Serena cometió un error y si no hacemos nada cuando ella se de cuenta ya será demasiado tarde" dice Mina.

"Sabemos eso Mina, pero solo nosotros no podemos hacer nada" dice Luna.

"Quizá solo nosotros no, pero si hablamos con los demás yo sé que nos ayudarán" dice.

"No estoy seguro si querrán hacerlo" dice Arthemis.

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos vamos a buscarlas, seguro están en casa de Rai" dice y sale corriendo de la habitación.

"El optimismo de Mina es enorme" dice Arthemis sonriendo.

"Si, pero eso no es suficiente" dice Luna.

"Ay Luna, tu necesitas un poco de ese optimismo" dice y sale tras Mina "¡Apresúrate Luna!"

Cuando Mina llega hasta las gradas del templo ve una figura conocida que está subiendo "¿Quién está allí?" les pregunta a Luna y Arthemis entonces corre hasta que la reconoce "¡Darien!" exclama "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta.

Darien se voltea para verla "Hola Mina, necesito hablar con ustedes" dice en un tono serio y preocupado.

"¿De qué?" pregunta.

"Necesito que me ayuden a llegar hasta Serena, tengo que hablar con ella, necesito verla y saber que está bien"

Mina sonríe al escucharlo, ahora tendría a alguien que la apoyaría "¡Perfecto!" exclama.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta.

"Yo también vine a hablar con las chicas de eso, creo que Serena solamente está confundida y nos necesita" dice "Así que con tu ayuda será más fácil convencerlas ¡Vamos!" dice feliz, lo toma de la mano y comienza a correr hasta el templo abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Rai, Lita y Amy estaban allí, justo como lo habían esperado "¡No hagas eso Mina! Casi nos matas de un infarto" la regaña Rai.

"Darien y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante" dice y ve a Darien "¿Verdad Darien?"

"Por favor, ayúdennos a llegar hasta Serena" dice Darien.

"Lo siento Darien, pero ella sola se busco esto, ella quería irse" dice Rai volteando la cara a otra parte.

"Pero ella es nuestra amiga, no la podemos abandonar" dice Mina.

"Te equivocas Mina, ella fue quien nos abandonó a nosotros" dice Lita.

"Y además nos pidió que no nos metiéramos en su vida, porque era algo que no nos importaba" dice Amy.

"Pero ella no quiso decir eso, ella solo… solo… no sé quizá estaba confundida" dice Mina tratando de justificarla.

"Lo siento Mina, pero ella fue muy clara, no nos quiere cerca de su vida" dice Lita.

"Yo sé que las palabras de Serena las hirieron pero ella es su amiga y las necesita…" dice Darien "Yo las necesito" agrega.

"Discúlpanos Darien, pero ya conoces nuestra respuesta" dice Rai.

"Por favor chicas, tenemos que estar en el parque a media noche para poder usar la energía que aún queda y sin ustedes no podremos" dice Luna.

"Las necesitamos" dice Arthemis.

"Creo que ustedes deberían entender que ella se fue porque quiso, nadie la obligo" dice Amy.

"¡Como quieran!" grita Mina molesta "No pensé que fueran así chicas, me decepcionan" dice y se voltea "Vámonos Darien, nosotros con Luna y Arthemis podremos hacerlo" dice y salen.

Las tres inclinan la mirada con tristeza "Ella nos quiere lejos…" dice Rai tratando de justificarse.

"Si, es cierto" responden Lita y Amy sin levantar la mirada.

Mina y Darien están caminando dirigiéndose al departamento de Darien para formar un buen plan "No creo que podamos hacer esto solo nosotros" dice Darien.

"Eso no es cierto, tu eres el príncipe Endimion, gobernante de la tierra, Luna y Arthemis son guardianes y yo… soy la grandiosa y maravillosa diosa del amor y la belleza, estoy segura que podremos hacerlo" responde.

Luna, Artemis y Darien la ven no muy convencidos de lo que está diciendo pero los tres deciden mejor no contradecirla, podría ser peligroso.

Demian entra a la habitación de Serena con una hermosa flor color plateado en su mano, pero al entrar encuentra la habitación vacía, la busca con la mirada pero no hay rastro de ella, camina un poco y al acercarse a la ventana la ve desde lejos sentada en la fuente del jardín alumbrada por los hermosos rayos de luna. Demian la observa por varios minutos cautivado por su belleza, se veía simplemente hermosa y se parecía tanto a ella.

Luego de un tiempo baja y se dirige al jardín en su busca "Te ves hermosa bajo los rayos de luna" dice parándose frente a ella.

Serena voltea rápidamente al escuchar la voz pero voltea nuevamente hacia otro lado al verlo.

"Te traje esto" dice entregándole la flor.

Serena la ve por unos segundos y la toma sin decir nada. Era una flor verdaderamente hermosa pero no tenía ninguna intensión de agradecérselo.

"Te buscaba para ir a almorzar"

"No tengo hambre" responde sin dejar de ver la flor.

"No has comido desde anoche y no quiero que enfermes" dice.

"……"

"Por favor, vamos a almorzar" insiste poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Serena lo ve, suspira y se pone de pie sin aceptar su ayuda y comienza a caminar hacia el palacio.

Demian baja su mano y la sigue, ambos llegan hasta la entrada y Demian la conduce por el pacillo dirigiéndose al comedor.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta Serena deteniéndose repentinamente.

Demian voltea para ver a que se refería Serena y la ve contemplando un enorme retrato.

La mujer del retrato le llamo la atención porque sentía tener un pequeño parecido con ella.

Demian se acerca y sonríe observándolo "Ella es Sarami" responde sin dejar de verlo.

"¿Sarami¿Y quien es?"

"Ella era la reina de este planeta" responde.

"¿La reina¿Era tu madre o algo así?" pregunta.

Demian ríe al escucharla "No, te equivocas, no es mi madre, es mi esposa" responde.

"¡¿Tu esposa¡Eres casado¡¿Entonces eso a mi en que me convierte¡¿En tu concubina o algo así?!" grita furiosa.

Demian ríe nuevamente por su comentario "No Serena, tu serás la reina ahora, serás mi esposa" responde.

"¿Acaso en tu planeta está permitido tener varias esposas?" pregunta molesta.

Demian sonríe divertido "No es eso…" responde y ve el retrato nuevamente "Sarami falleció hace ocho años"

Serena se sorprende un poco al escucharlo "¿Murió?" pregunta un poco apenada.

Demian asiente sin voltear a verla "Vamos, se hace tarde" responde y continúa caminando.

Serena ve el retrato una vez más y lo sigue sin preguntar nada más hasta que llegan al comedor.

"Siéntate aquí por favor" dice ofreciéndole la silla principal.

Serena se sienta y Demian se sienta a su derecha y esperan a que los sirvientes les sirvan.

"Espero que te guste la comida, pedí que fuera una cena especial para ti" dice sonriendo.

Serena lo ve y ve nuevamente su comida sin responder y comienza a comer.

"¿Qué te parece?" pregunta "¿Te gusta?"

"Si… está rico" responde sin verlo.

"Más tarde me gustaría llevarte a conocer un lugar muy hermoso del planeta".

Serena lo ve y asiente.

Más tarde Serena camina por el castillo y se encuentra con otro retrato de Sarami. Y la idea de que le hubiera gustado conocerla cruza por su mente. Parecía una mujer muy agradable, llena de vida, entusiasmo y alegre y además tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

"Ella era la reina Sarami"

Serena voltea rápido al escuchar una voz desconocida y lanza un grito al ver un hombrecillo frente a ella.

"No se asuste señora" dice el hombrecillo inclinándose en señal de reverencia "Yo soy Astrain, el asistente del rey"

Serena suspira aliviada y lo ve "Lo siento" dice y ve nuevamente el retrato "¿Cómo era ella?" pregunta viéndola.

"¿Perdón?" pregunta.

"¿Cómo era ella?" pregunta nuevamente "¿Cómo era su forma de ser?" pregunta.

Astrain la ve extrañado "Era una mujer muy agradable, siempre estaba sonriendo y trataba a todos con mucho cariño, y transmitía un sentimiento de calidez a toda persona que estuviera junto a ella, amaba mucho al señor" responde.

Serena sonríe al escucharlo, por alguna razón se imaginó la respuesta y ve el retrato nuevamente "¿Cómo murió?" pregunta y lo ve.

Astrain guarda silencio por unos segundos viéndola "El reino estaba en guerra con un planeta invasor, la batalla se estaba poniendo difícil y comenzábamos a debilitarnos y lograron entrar a palacio…" comienza a contar mientras Serena lo escucha atenta "…el señor sacó a la reina de palacio para protegerla pero fueron emboscados, la reina protegió al señor con su propia vida… el señor nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces, se volvió una persona fría, nunca ha podido superar la muerte de la reina"

Serena se siente mal por Demian, ella lo había tratado tan mal y él lo único que había hecho era tratar de cubrir sus heridas.

"Señora… por favor, hágalo feliz" dice Astrain viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Serena, te he estado buscando"

Serena voltea y ve a Demian tras ellos "Vamos, te mostraré lo que prometí" dice extendiendo su mano esperando que ella la tome.

Serena lo ve por unos segundos y medio sonríe "si" responde y coloca su mano sobre la de él.

Mientras tanto en la tierra ya son las doce de la noche Darien, Mina, Luna y Arthemis se encuentran en el parque.

"¡Muy bien!" exclama Mina "Haremos esto solos¡Podemos hacerlo!" dice determinada.

"Deben concentrar toda su energía" dice Arthemis.

"¿No les gustaría un poco de ayuda?"

Los cuatro voltean y ven a las tres scouts restantes.

"¡Chicas!" dice Mina "¡Vinieron!"

"Esa niña tonta necesita alguien que la haga entrar en razón y creo que yo soy la indicada" dice Rai sonriendo.

"No podíamos dejar que fueran solos a un lugar tan peligroso" añade Lita.

"Y Serena nos necesita y eso es lo único que importa" añade Amy.

Mina sonríe feliz "Sabia que no podían dejar a Serena" dice sonriendo.

"Bien chicas entonces es momento" dice Luna.

Por el poder estelar de Marte Por el poder estelar de Mercurio Por el poder estelar de Venus Por el poder estelar de Júpiter 

TRANSPORTACIÓN

N.A¡Y ya se fueron¿Cómo saldrán las cosas ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capi y porfis dejen R&R por favor gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

N.A: Hola!!! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero este capitulo me dio mucho trabajo por una razón les tengo una buena y una mala noticia :D la buena es q este es un gran capi y la mala es que es el último jejeje sip, finalmente llego el final de mi historia así q aquí tienen el gran final disfrútenlo.

DECIR ADIOS... IMPOSIBLE

Yuhe Hime

Capitulo 15

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta Demian viendo como el rostro de Serena se ilumina al ver el paisaje.

"Si… es maravilloso!" exclama Serena mientras observa una hermosa catarata que cae varios metros estrellándose en las cristalinas aguas de un lago y la luz de la luna se refleja en las gotas que salpican dando la impresión que hay una lluvia de diamantes sobre ellos.

"Sabía que te gustaría" responde y sonríe "Este era el lugar favorito de Sarami" dice.

"Entiendo porque" responde y lo ve "Demian…" comienza a decir.

Demian voltea a verla.

"¿la extrañas?" pregunta.

Demian suspira para ocultar el dolor que le ocasionaba esa pregunta "… no sabes cuanto" responde.

Serena inclina la mirada con tristeza al escucharlo.

"Pero ahora que tu estás a mi lado podré ser feliz otra vez y no habrá nadie que pueda vencernos"

"Demian… creo que ves las cosas mal… no creo que esto sea lo que Sarami quiere para ti"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta un poco molesto.

"Lo único que quieres es vengar su muerte y al final la venganza solamente te termina lastimando" dice "además, no puedes tenerme a la fuerza a tu lado"

Demian se voltea para darle la espalda "Regresemos" dice y comienza a caminar.

Serena suspira y lo sigue vencida.

Las cuatro scouts, Darien, Luna y Arthemis aparecen en un lugar oscuro alumbrado tan solo por cuatro lunas.

"Creo que llegamos" dice Lita viendo a todas partes.

"¿Aquí es donde está Serena?" pregunta Luna

"¡¿Acaso aquí nunca sale el sol?!" pregunta Mina viendo al cielo.

"No Mina, este planeta está muy lejos como para que la luz del sol llegue hasta aquí" responde Amy.

"Dejémonos de preguntas tontas y explicaciones científicas, tenemos que encontrar a la tonta de Serena" dice Rai "¿Por donde debemos de ir Amy?" pregunta.

"Si…" responde y saca su computadora y analiza el lugar por algunos segundos.

"Serena está en aquella dirección" dice apuntado a la derecha "Está bastante lejos" dice poniéndose en marcha seguida por los demás.

"Es un planeta muy extraño ¿no crees?" le pregunta Arthemis a Luna.

"Si… bastante, espero que Serena esté bien" responde.

Serena y Demian llegan al palacio. Demian no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que estaban en las cataratas, parecía un poco molesto así que Serena prefiere guardar silencio todo el camino, cuando llegan a las puertas Demian entra si decir nada.

Serena se detiene en la entrada y sale al jardín, no le gustaba estar dentro del palacio, se sentía prisionera, prefería estar en el jardín. Deseaba tanto volver a casa y ver a Darien nuevamente aunque fuera tan solo una vez más. Pero sabía que no podía y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar ve un camino entre las flores que lleva a una entrada adornada con más flores, así que decide ir a inspeccionar y al entrar se encuentra con otro hermoso jardín donde hay un altar rodado por todo tipo de flores "¡que hermoso!" exclama sonriendo y se acerca pero cuando está suficientemente cerca se da cuenta que el altar es una lápida dónde su puede leer "**_Aquí descansa la reina Sarami_**"

"Es la tumba de la reina Sarami…" dice Serena un poco sorprendida, al llegar hasta la lápida se sienta junto a ella "Así que tu eres Sarami…"dice suavemente y sonríe "…me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte… sé que suena extraño pero creo que fuiste alguien muy especial y si te enamoraste de Demian quiere decir que el es una buena persona ¿cierto?" dice y medio sonríe viendo al cielo y entonces una briza sopla suavemente en su rostro. Serena entiende completamente, esa era la respuesta de la reina, la había escuchado y le estaba respondiendo.

"_Será mejor que regrese, creo que es bastante tarde_" piensa y se levanta dando un último vistazo a la tumba "Sé que estás preocupada, pero yo trataré de ayudarlo para que vuelva a ser feliz y deje todo los rencores y dolor atrás" dice antes de retirarse.

Finalmente regresa al palacio, se va a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama. Quería ayudar a Demian, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, quizá cuando él hubiera superado la muerte de Sarami entonces la dejaría volver a su planeta.

Demian está en el salón real discutiendo con algunos de sus comandantes asuntos del planeta, finalmente todos se retiran y Demian queda solo y entra Astrain.

"Señor, la reina Serena ha regresado" le informa.

"Bien, comenzaba a preocuparme" responde "No quiero que salga tan tarde, podría ser peligroso, hablaré más tarde con ella al respecto" dice.

Astrain ríe al escucharlo "Se da cuenta señor que ella es exactamente igual a la reina Sarami"

Demian lo ve y recuerda…

FLASHBACK

"_Ya es muy tarde y aún no regresa¡Astrain!"_

"_¿Si señor?"_

"_Reúne un pelotón, quiero que vayan a buscarla" dice Demian._

"_Si señor, enseguida" responde y se voltea para seguir sus instrucciones pero entonces ve a Sarami entrar por las puertas tranquilamente._

"_Ya regresé querido" dice sonriendo._

"_¡¿Por qué regresas tan tarde?!" pregunta enfadado._

"_Será mejor que me retire, con su permiso majestades" dice Astrain y sale rápidamente del salón. _

"_¡Responde!" insiste._

"_No me gusta que me hables así" dice algo molesta._

"_¡Sabes que es peligroso¡¿Por qué te gusta arriesgarte?!"_

_Sarami suspira y se acerca a él "Demian, sabes que a esta hora las flores son aún más hermosas y el viento sopla con calidez, por eso me gusta salir tarde"_

"_Es peligroso ¡¿No te das cuenta?!" _

"_No seas exagerado" dice sonriendo y le da un beso "mejor vamos a cenar porque muero de hambre" dice y lo toma de la mano conduciéndolo al comedor._

_Demian suspira vencido, nunca había podido estar enojado con ella, bastaba una sonrisa para que cualquier enfado se desvaneciera. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Es cierto…" responde y se pone de pie acercándose a la ventana observando al horizonte y un largo silencio se apodera del salón "¿Cómo pude dejar que la lastimaran?" pregunta viendo las lunas absorto en su pensamiento"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?"

"No diga eso señor, no fue su culpa"

"Si lo fue Astrain, la dejé morir… y ya nada volverá a ser igual que antes"

"Señor…"

"Ahí está el palacio" dice Amy señalando.

"Finalmente llegamos, creí que nunca lo haríamos" protesta Mina.

"¡Cuidado!" grita Darien y se para frente a ellas para protegerlas con su capa de una bola de fuego que los ataca.

"¡Otra vez esas cosas!" dice Lita viendo a las criaturas de fuego que los atacan.

"No se preocupen, Darien, ya sabes que nos encargaremos de esas llamitas, tu ve al palacio por Serena, luego te alcanzamos" dice Rai.

"De acuerdo" responde Darien y comienza a adelantarse atacando a las criaturas que aparecen en su camino.

"¡Señor, están atacando el palacio¡Tenemos intrusos!" exclama Astrain entrando al salón real.

"¡¿De que hablas?!" pregunta Demian sobresaltado.

"Hay unos intrusos que intentan entrar al palacio"

"¿Cuántos son?" pregunta

"Son cinco señor" responde Astrain.

Demian lo ve extrañado "¡No entiendo para que me lo notificas! Es una cantidad insignificante, no representan ninguna amenaza"

"Lo sé señor, pero son muy fuertes, creo que son del planta tierra, porque son de la misma raza de la reina Serena.

Demian lo ve rápidamente al escucharlo, ahora lo comprendía, eran ellos, no podía permitir que se acercarán a ella entonces se levanta y se acerca a Astrain "Yo me encargaré de ellos" responde y sale del salón pero al llegar a la entrada pero antes de salir se encuentra con Darien que está entrando.

"¡¿Con qué derecho irrumpes de esa forma en mi palacio?!" pregunta Demian molesto.

"He venido por Serena y no me iré sin antes verla y hablar con ella" responde retadoramente.

"¿Quién crees que eres para venir y ordenar en mi reino? Sal de aquí y regresa a tu planeta, Serena ha tomado su decisión"

"¡No me iré hasta que hable con ella!"

Serena está en su habitación preparándose para dormir y a lo lejos escucha la voz de Darien "¿Darien?" se pregunta y voltea rápidamente pero luego sonríe "_Serena tonta, ya estás escuchando cosas_" piensa y se sienta en la cama y bosteza "Creo que me acostaré, tengo mucho sueño" se dice pero entonces escucha nuevamente la voz de Darien y se levanta "¿Otra vez¡Creo que si es él!" dice y sale rápidamente de la habitación y al llegar a la entrada lo ve desde lo alto de las gradas discutiendo con Demian "¡Darien!" exclama.

Darien voltea rápido "¡Serena!" dice y trata de camina a las gradas.

"¡No te le acerques!" grita Demian y le lanza su poder haciendo que Darien salga volando hasta estrellarse en la pared del palacio.

"¡Darien!" grita y corre hasta él.

Darien se comienza a levantar con dificultad con la ayuda de Serena.

"Serena" dice Darien y la toma del rostro con ambas manos.

Serena cierra los ojos al sentir las manos de Darien acariciando su rostro con ternura y al abrirlos ve que Demian está a punto de atacarlo nuevamente "¡No Demian¡Detente¡Por favor!" grita y se suelta de Darien para correr hasta Demian "¡Lo prometiste! Por favor" le suplica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Demian se detiene al verla y ve a otra parte "De acuerdo…" dice y truena los dedos y las arpías aparecen "Sáquenlo…"

"Demian…" dice Serena viéndolo con ojos suplicantes.

Demian la ve por unos segundos y luego ve a las arpías "…no lo lastimen"

"¡Serena¡No hagas esto! No hace falta" grita Darien quien acaba de comprender todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Serena se queda de pie donde está sin verlo dándole la espalda, mientras algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro.

Las arpías se lanzan sobre el y lo toman de los brazos. Darien pone resistencia y lucha contra ellas tratando de soltarse sin éxito "¡Serena¡Serena, no lo hagas¡Serena escúchame¡Estás cometiendo un error!" grita desesperadamente tratando de soltarse.

Pero las arpías son muchas y Darien no puede contra todas entonces lo elevan por el aire y comienzan a sacarlo de palacio.

Serena comienza a llorar con más fuerza, deseaba tonto poder correr a su lado y quedarse con él.

"No llores, no le harán daño" dice Demian acercándose a ella. Pero a pesar de eso Serena no puede detener sus lágrimas. No quería que lo alejaran de ella.

Las arpías están sacando a Darien del castillo. Darien logra golpear a una de ellas y con una maniobra se logra soltar de un brazo. Pero más arpías se lanzan contra él.

Repentinamente varias de las arpías caen, Darien se voltea y ve a las cuatro scouts.

Varias arpías se lanzan contra ellas pero fácilmente las destruyen y Darien se encarga de las demás.

"¿La encontraste?" pregunta Rai.

"Si, está adentro con Demian" responde.

"¿Entonces que esperamos?" pregunta Mina "¡Vamos rápido!" exclama.

"¡Si!" responde Lita "Vamos" dice y de una patada abre la puerta del palacio de par en par.

Demian y Serena se voltean rápido al escuchar el ruido.

"¡Chicas…!" exclama Serena suavemente.

"Finalmente te encontramos Serena!" dice Amy sonriendo.

"No deben de estar aquí…" dice Serena suavemente.

"¡Cállate! Solamente eres una niña tonta, no sabes lo que te conviene así que no puedes decidir nada" dice Rai.

"¡Por favor! Ustedes no entienden" grita con fuerza.

"Yo si entiendo…"

Serena voltea rápido y ve a Darien quien la ve fijamente.

"Yo si entiendo lo que estás haciendo, pero no me importa, nosotros podemos contra esto, tú no tienes porque sacrificarte"

"Pero Darien…"

Todos ven a Darien sorprendidos ahora ya todo tenía lógica, por eso Serena se había comportado de esa forma.

"¡Pero que tonta eres!" grita Rai enfureciendo.

"Rai…"

"¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?" pregunta.

"¡No es eso!" responde Serena rápidamente.

"Por favor Serena, regresa con nosotros, conmigo" le suplica Darien.

Serena voltea a ver a Darien "Darien yo…"

"¡Suficiente¡Quiero que todos abandonen mi palacio!" grita Demian y les lanza su poder.

Todos esquivan el poder rápidamente "¡Tu cállate!" le grita Rai enfadada.

"¡Este es mi planeta¡Mi palacio¡Serena es mía¡¡¡Lárguense!!!" grita atacándolos nuevamente.

"Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete!" grita y le lanza su poder.

Demian esquiva el ataque con facilidad y va a dar a una columna que hay detrás de ellos.

"Cuidado Rai" la regaña Amy.

"¡Oh no!" exclama Lita "¡Cuidado atrás Serena!" grita Lita.

Serena se voltea rápido y lo único que ve es la columna que desmorona sobre ella "¡Ay no!" grita cubriéndose con los brazos.

"¡¡¡SERENA!!!" grita Darien y trata de correr pero está demasiado lejos, no podría llegar hasta ella a tiempo.

Demian salta frente a ella y la abraza para protegerla justo cuando la columna se desborona y los entierra bajo sus escombros.

"¡NO SERENA!" grita Darien.

"¡¡¡Serena!!!" gritan las cuatro scouts y corren tras Darien para ayudarlo.

Entre todos logran quitar las rocas que los cubren y los encuentran Demian está sobre ella protegiéndola.

Darien toma a Serena entre sus brazos y la saca "¡Serena¡Serena despierta¡Por favor respóndeme!" dice Darien abrazándola contra si, mientras las demás se encargan de sacar a Demian de los escombros.

Serena comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos y mueve su mano lentamente.

"¡Serena!" exclama Darien aliviado al verla y toma su mano "¡Estas viva" dice y la abraza.

"Darien…" dice Serena suavemente y se recuesta sobre él "Perdóname…"

"Shhh… no hables" le dice al oído. Serena está recostada sobre el pero al abrir los ojos ve a las chicas tratando de reanimar a Demian "¡Demian!" exclama y trata de levantarse.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta.

"Él me protegió" responde y lo ve "…por favor, llévame con él" le pide.

Darien la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva hasta Demian.

"Demian…" dice Serena hincándose junto a él.

Demian abre los ojos lentamente pero no la ve, mantiene una mirada perdida hacia enfrente "¿Sarami?" pregunta "Sarami…"

"¿Demian?" pregunta Serena confundida.

"Finalmente…" dice suavemente "…has vuelto" murmura y esboza una leve sonrisa que se desvanece en el momento que da un último respiro.

"¡¿Demian?!" exclama Serena y toma su mano tratando de despertarlo "¡Demian!" insiste.

Amy coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Serena y mueve su cabeza en señal de negación.

"¡Oh no!" exclama Serena y algunas lágrimas se le escapan. En ese instante Astrain entra y los ve alarmado.

"¡Señor¡Señor ¿Qué ha sucedido?!" pregunta y se arrodilla junto a él.

"Está muerto…" dice Serena suavemente.

"¡No señor!" exclama Astrain e inclina la cabeza.

"Lo siento tanto…" dice Serena.

"No su majestad… ahora él está junto a la reina Sarami… mi señor nuevamente volverá a ser feliz" dice sin verla "Yo sé que el señor la trajo a la fuerza, ahora queda libre para poder irse"

"Astrain…"

"Fue un gran honor conocerla señora, usted alegro los últimos días de mi señor, será mejor que se marchen antes que todos se enteren o tendrán dificultades"

"Tiene razón vámonos de aquí Serena" dice Rai apresurándola.

Serena ve nuevamente a Demian con lágrimas en los ojos "Espero que ahora si seas feliz…" dice Serena sin soltarle la mano.

"¡Serena¡D prisa!" la apresura Arthemis.

Serena asiente y Darien la ayuda a levantarse y antes de irse se detiene y voltea a ver a Astrain "Muchas gracias…" dice y sonríe.

Minutos después todos aparecen en el parque.

"Que gusto que todo haya salido bien" dice Luna.

"Si es cierto" la secunda Arthemis "Nos da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta con nosotros Serena"

"Muchas gracias a todos por todo" dice Serena "De verdad se los agradezco mucho, creí que no me volverían a hablar después de todo lo que hice y dije"

"Para eso estamos, para cuando nos necesites" dice Lita y le guiñe el ojo.

"Gracias chicas…"

"Creo que será mejor irnos, pronto amanecerá" dice Amy.

"Si es cierto, nos veremos mañana Serena" dice Rai.

"Sip, vámonos Arthemis" dice Mina y toma a Lita por el brazo "Adiós"

"Bien Serena, se hace tarde" dice Luna comenzando a caminar.

"¡Espera Luna! Tu vienes conmigo" dice Mina y la carga.

"¡Espera¿Qué haces Mina¡Suéltame!" dice tratando de soltarse.

"Bueno, ya nos vamos" se despide Mina y se van todas rápidamente dejando solamente a Darien y Serena.

Serena y Darien ven a todos marcharse de prisa y sonríen. Darien ve a Serena "Te acompañaré a tu casa" dice con ternura.

Serena sonríe e inclina la mirada "Gracias…" responde y comienzan a caminar. Ambos caminan lado a lado sin decir nada y Serena no se atreve a levantar la vista.

"Darien…" dice finalmente y de reojo ve como el la voltea a ver "Lo siento mucho…" añade.

Darien sonríe "No tienes porque, lo hiciste por nosotros" responde y le toma la mano y se detienen "Pero quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacer algo así nunca Serena, quiero que me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que está pasando"

"No quiero que pienses que no te tengo confianza… es solo que… quería protegerlos y no encontré otra forma" responde inclinando la mirada.

"Lo sé, pero siempre hay otras opciones" responde y le toma el rostro levantándoselo para que lo vea "y yo siempre estaré allí para ti, no importa lo que sea yo siempre haré lo que sea por ti"

"Darien…" exclama Serena y se lanza sobre él abrazándolo "te amo…"

Darien sonríe y la abraza de vuelta "Y yo a ti mi princesa" le dice al oído.

FIN

N.A: Y eso fue todo :D ¿Les gusto? Espero que si por favor dejen sus reviews, no importa si leen mi historia mucho tiempo después siempre es lindo saber que leen mis historias. Quiero agradecerles a todos mis fieles lectores de no haber sido por ustedes esta historia no hubiera llegado hasta donde llego, se hubiera quedado en el cap. 5 jajaja y además en está historia es donde más apoyo he recibido muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos por leer. Y quiero hacerle publicidad a mi próxima historia se llamará "Mi destino eres tú" ya estoy trabajando en ella, todavía no sé cuando la voy a publicar pero espero q la lean mil gracias otra vez con mucho k-riño

Yuhe Hime


End file.
